


The Trio's Pet

by Torke159



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Courtship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Multi, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophilia, Yautja, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torke159/pseuds/Torke159
Summary: The trio is looking for worthy human bad blood for the next hunt on the game planet, however, while tracking a mercenary shooter, they stumble upon a male sniper, sent to kill the mercenary, he came alone to fight this bad blood that held such a reputation by now, silly thing. They wouldn't be hunting this one with the others, no, this particular hunt would be driven by more...significant reasons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! First work around here (first work ever, lol) excuse any errors and all

Another hunt was yet to be prepared, the last one wasn't as challenging as it should have been. Humans are made of public images and status, they cower and squirm like the most insignificant maggots there are when put to test, of course, that didn't matter for the trio, all they wanted was to have fun and rip some spines off.

They were in Dubai when word spread of a merciless killer, the human news made a big deal of him, got him the attention he sought, and that kept him going to the point he started to charge for the kills, pathetic, but just what they were looking for.

Spotting the damn idiot wasn't hard, he must have thought he was a genius, standing on a rooftop with nothing to shield himself, preparing to shoot someone in the crowd. Everything was going fine until Tracker reported another shooter a few buildings away, now this was unexpected, but not unwelcome. This shooter wasn't bad blood, they could tell, and he wasn't from this country either, probably worked for the local army, or some secret organization, humans loved making these up.

But what surprised more about him was that he was completely and utterly alone, no mission channels were set, no communication with any team, not a single soul knew this human was here and what purposes he had.

Until he set his aim to the mercenary's head...well, that was expected but surely not going to happen. He wasn't bad blood but maybe this time they could make an exception, "..Flash them and bring both to the ship", Berserker was always the one to pick the finest game for them, everyone had a pick, sure, but Berserker always knew what he was doing. Satisfied with the affirmative grunts of his partners, he glanced one last time at the sniper, who had his finger tightening on the trigger, just before Falconer stood behind him, his large hand mere centimeters from the human's shoulder.

 

#

 

Everything according to the plan, he just had to pull the trigger and leave, this bastard killed so many people, many lives put to waste and this only made his blood boil even more with anger. Just as he was pulling the trigger, he heard a crushing sound from behind, someone knew he was here.

Wasting no time, he rolled even further from the threat and came back to back with the parapet wall, looking around frantically while pulling his pistol from the thigh holster, he couldn't see anyone, but he heard something, but he didn't hear the mercenary's gun shooting either.

Looking around carefully now, still clutching the pistol for his life, something dashed in the corner and finally revealed itself, it was huge, had green mottled skin, a terrifying mask and even worse, it had armor, very good armor, his bullet didn't even scratch the surface of it.

That had apparently had angered whatever that thing was, as it charged for him, one of its hands holding some kind of metal equipment, he really didn't want to know what it planned to do with it.

Making a run for it, he ducked and tried to sweep kick the creature, being so big, it only lost its balance briefly. Taking advantage of that, sniper used his own weight to topple the thing down, quickly getting out of the way as it tried to grab his clothes. Getting up and picking the pistol from its holster again, the thing didn't get up, instead, looking at another direction, weird noises coming from its throat as it got up again.

Looking in the same direction the big green thing did, there was another just as big thing with no one other than the mercenary hanging off its shoulder, he was limp and dangling as the thing that held it seemed to talk and gesture to the green one.

There were two of them. Eyes widening and breath catching in his throat, Sniper let out the tiniest "Fuck." And ran for the edge, he had a plan of escaping this building before the two big monsters came and he was glad for that,all he had to do was jump into the dumpster down below and then run off to the crowd and disappear, seeing as none of the two big shits didn't move, he jumped with ease.

Only to be caught mid-air by the back of his tactical vest. Panicking he squirmed and kicked at nothing the best he could,he didn't see anyone,but the dumpster was right below him,all the efforts were in vain as he was thrown back to the middle of the rooftop area, surrounded now by THREE of them, the last one was the biggest, his skin was solid black, his mask had something's mandibles attached to it and it looked overall angry.

The three things started to make the strange clicking noises to one another again, Sniper figured they were speaking, occasional huffs and roars brought him back to reality, taking the hunting knife from its calf sheath, taking a deep breath, he tried stabbing the big one, and it sounded just as surprised as he did, surprise quickly turning to anger as he grabbed Sniper's hand and swatted him back down, as Sniper looked up again he was met with a blinding white flash and passed out from the intensity of it.

 

"Stop playing and get them both to the ship.", Berserker growled, stepping over the unconscious human and making his way to the ship, Tracker and Falconer trailing after him, each holding a human over their shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one is longer than the first one! like, twice the size but enjoy anyway! as always excuse any errors, please.
> 
>  
> 
> Pauk = Fuck in Yautja language

Sniper could barely open his eyes, he felt drained and his body was aching all over, he heard the familiar constant ‘vrrr’ of what he thought were plane engines and for one minute, he imagined he was going home or even better, that he hadn't arrived in Dubai yet,he was almost drifting off again when a banging noise shattered that sweet fantasy. Making an effort to open his eyes to slits, before him was a metal cage,and something was banging against the door from inside, curious, he tried to scoot closer to take a look as best as he could, being shackled to the wall, only to jolt back as the strangest looking dog banged its head against the cage again, snarling and dragging its horns across the metal door. 

Breathing quickly,glueing his back to the cold wall in an attempt to stay as far away from that as he could, Sniper looked around and saw that this was no plane, at least no _human_ plane,there were many metal boxes and cages around,and at the very corner, people, motionless people laying on the floor, each with some weird beeping device wrapped around their chests,the filthy mercenary laying among them.

Sniper panics as he hears heavy steps coming from somewhere and pretends to be blacked out when a door swooshes open at his side and one of the big things enters the room, this one had the mercenary on its shoulder back in Dubai,it had hog tusks on its mask, and it's just as big as the other two, what he does next almost has Sniper blowing his facade, it opens a hatch and starts dropping the humans off the ship, one by one until they're all gone. He then comes closer to the mad dog's cage and clicks a few times, then turning to Sniper's supposedly dead-to-the-world body. 

Sniper's heart is beating wildly at this point, thinking he's the next one to be thrown out of the ship, he didn't have a beeping device like the others and that scared him even more, he braces for the thing's hands to grab him but it doesn't happen, he's very tempted to open his eyes and find out what is going on, but he never gets a chance, as something closes around his neck, quite tightly,he almost jumps when fingers, or what he hopes were fingers, stroke down his cheek and stop at whatever was stuck around his neck, he feels small tugs and a few beeping noises are heard, after that, the monster gets up and Sniper hears his steps fade away, the door swooshing closed again.

As soon as he's alone, Sniper tries to look down to his chest, breathing heavily as he gets sight of a small section of what was almost choking him, a collar. A big, tight collar around his neck as if he were one of his neighbor's dogs, it's black, he can see the hue of a single red line that shines from time to time, as if to update his location, shit, he was their dog now.

The urge to cry punches Sniper in the gut, his eyes sting and his throat catches around a big lump, he doesn't know where he is, where they're taking him and why he was taken in the first place, how did they know he was supposed to be there? What were they?

None of his questions were answered as he felt the hot tears streaming down his face and onto the collar, his wrists hurt, his back was stiff, he saw people being hurled out the window, Sniper was ready for this nightmare to be over and wake up in his plane seat.

 

#

 

As Tracker walked back to the navigation cabin, he can't help but think about their new addition to the pack. Male, human, muscular...Pauk, the little thing took Falconer down like he was a young blood idiot, Tracker laughed to himself as he pressed the buttons to open the last door to the cabin. Berserker is sitting at the main chair while Falconer is sharpening one of his blades in the corner, "He's awake.", Berserker's low voice sounds as he traces their game around the reserve, "has been for a while, tried to fool me he was still out when I opened the door",Tracker chuckles, eyeing his wrist gauntlet, showing Sniper's heart rate, "his heart was about to jump out of his mouth when I put the collar on him". Falconer finally looks up from his blade to eye his partners, "how are we going to deal with him? He is not...bad blood, we never dealt with an honored human before”, Tracker nodded as well, he also worried about this, "With patience....and a gift to start the courtship", Berserker cracked his knuckles, surely earning this human's trust was going to be easy, “And I know exactly what to give him”, Berserker chuckled, eyeing one of the filthy humans running around the reserve.

 

# 

 

Sniper didn't know when he fell asleep, just that when he finally awoke, his body was numb and very stiff, every time he tried to move, something cracked like he was some crunchy graham cracker, he groaned and finally opened his eyes, the dog cage was open.

Instantly fully awake now, he looked around trying to locate the thing that had horns and could very much kill him if they decided to pierce his chest with its horns. The thing was nowhere to be seen or heard of and that wasn't good.

Looking around, all the cages were open and the metal boxes emptied, just how _asleep_ was he?

The ship had also stopped moving, the noise of the engines gone, everything was too quiet, Sniper had a really bad feeling about this. He didn't hear anything while he was asleep or else he'd awaken, he was a trained sniper goddamnit, it felt like everything he'd learned over the years simply had to effect here, all he could do was wait until one of those wicked beasts decided to end his life, which he honestly thought wouldn't take long.

 

But how wrong he was.

 

The door opened and he didn't have time to pretend he was asleep or any time at all, there stood the three monsters, each with their masks on, and look, there's the dog too, it was bleeding and looked just as angry as its owners. This was it, he was going to die in an alien ship, not that anyone would miss him, but still, he closed his eyes as the big black one walked over to him, waiting for a blow, a searing cut, anything.

Sniper was really confused when all he heard was a dull _thud._

Daring to open his eyes again, he stared up at the beast, who nodded to the floor before him. Sniper then slowly looked down and then wished he hadn't.

The Mercenary's Head was right before him, bloodied, dirty with mud and grass, his tongue lolled out, lifeless eyes staring at Sniper and he couldn't suppress the startled gasp as he looked at it. He was somehow alive after falling off the ship and then they ripped his head off, not that he minded this, he was going to kill the bastard after all. After a few seconds, he was completely disgusted by the sight and slowly moved the head away with his foot.

The growl the creature let out was enough to make him look up at it again, now he was sure he was going to die. 

Instead of dying, he was met with the creatures mask right above his own face, the big black one had crouched in a way their foreheads were almost touching, he could hear the thing breathe and his hairs were standing on end because of that. His face was grabbed and he jumped at that and started squirming, that bastard was going to _choke_ him.

The grip tightened even more on his face as the thing growled and he kept still now, this was a warning. His face was slowly turned to each side, whatever that big thing saw in him was enough, as it let go of his face and walked back to the other two, again the clicking noises filled the room, rapid clicking and growls and sometimes one of them looked back at him, _discussing ways to kill me_ , Sniper thought.

When they were finally done speaking, the one with the tusks walked over to him with a blade extended out of his wrist gauntlet, as he prepared to strike, Sniper turned his head to the side in time to hear his shackles being broken by the blade and then falling to the ground,he has milliseconds to gaze at his swollen wrists before he was hoisted from the ground and thrown over the thing’s shoulder with a huff, his whole body protested, hours and hours of sitting in the same position had turned his bones into stone and he groaned with the sudden movement, now being taken to another dark room, the other two following close behind. The alien dog, who watched all the exchange without interest just went back to its cage and laid down, and Sniper really wished he could do the same as the door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Would love to know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors please!

As the door fell closed, little lamps began lighting up the path as the thing that carried him walked, Sniper was almost face to face with the other two, the big black one and the green one. He hadn't paid attention the green one's mask before, the dimly lit corridor didn't make it justice, but Sniper could make outlines here and there, its mask didn't look angry like the black one's did, it had no jaws or tusks attached to it, while that made it look less scary,it was still very otherworldly, and he wondered what was underneath it.

Sniper's thoughts were interrupted as a door opened but only the other two went to the other room, the green one glancing at him one last time before the door closed. 

Just as Sniper was getting really confused about this, another door to their right opened, the hand on his thigh tensed briefly as the thing walked them into the room.

 

The room lit up and Sniper wanted to throw up at what he saw. 

 

The walls were full of skulls. Many, many skulls... _human_ skulls.

Sniper started fighting and kicking as hard as he could, he wasn't going to die like this, at least not without trying. But his fighting didn't have any effect on this creature as it simply dropped him to the ground. Sniper got back up quickly despite his whole body protesting against that. He glued his back to the nearest wall and put his fists up, Sniper was ready to die fighting.

Apparently that concept was funny for the creature, its chest heaved with clicking and huffs, it was _laughing_ of him and Sniper clenched his jaw in anger, just as he moved to strike a punch, the thing pressed a button on its wrist and the wall Sniper was pressed to fell open, causing Sniper himself to fall on his back.

The thing was on him before he hit the ground, grabbing and pulling at his clothes, his tactical vest was ripped off in a single pull, his shirt almost suffered the same fate, had the beast not tried to yank it over his head first.

Sniper tried his best to punch and slap the thing's hands away as it gripped his feet and pulled his combat boots off, examining one of them briefly before tossing it aside carelessly. When the beast went for his pants, however, Sniper fought with all he had, which in this case, wasn't much.

Sniper was naked within the next minute, the beast stopped for a second, apparently studying his body, it held Sniper's hands above his head and straddled his legs, Sniper couldn't move.

#

Tracker took his sweet time with their human, he was very easy to provoke and that made him all the funnier to mess with.

His skin was soft, for a male and a warrior on top of that, he looked very distressed the whole time Tracker undressed him, but it was needed, for what they were about to do.

Even with all the dirt and grime, he was very pleasing to look at, his hair was short, his face wasn't ugly, and Tracker had seen many ugly humans by now, he always set the parachutes on them, always memorizing their faces before dropping them to the reserve.

Tracker let his free hand slide slowly from his collar, wrapped tightly around his human's neck to his chest down to his belly and stop right above his sex. Humans were different in many ways, the male genitals hung out instead of being tucked in like the Yautja's were. Tracker, however, wanted to explore his human’s body further very badly, to know every inch, curve and scar there was to be known, he wondered what his human’s name was, if he ever heard it before from their previous hunts, or if the sound of it would be completely new and foreign to him.

Looking back up at his humans face, Tracker gave him a warning growl he hoped his human understood, _try anything funny and you'll regret_.

Letting go of his human's hands, Tracker pulled him back up by his arm and led him further into the room they were in, coming to a cubicle, Tracker handed him a cloth and shoved him inside, closing the transparent door behind him.

# 

Sniper looked around the cubicle briefly before gasping in surprise when all of a sudden, cold water hit his head and covered his body quickly. A shower, it wanted him to be clean before murdering him. Looking through the transparent door, the thing was still watching him with its arms crossed, waiting for him to be done.

Cursing, Sniper turned his back on the creature and started trying to wash himself the best he could with the cloth, well, if he was going to die anyway, why not? right?.

The collar didn't let him wash his neck, which was very frustrating. Sniper took a moment to breathe and feel somewhat normal, the way the water hit his shoulders and fell down to his legs, traveling through his whole body first, the cool water loosened his tight muscles and numbed any aches there might have been from being tossed around the last few days.

His joy didn't last as a huge hand gripped his arm again as soon as he finished scrubbing his legs, yanking him from the cubicle again.

Now standing shivering slightly and covering his sex with both of his hands, Sniper glared at the big thing as it stood before him, staring at his body with just as much intensity as before.

“..Well, what are you waiting for?” , Sniper frowned at him, his voice seemed to snap whatever trance the creature was into, as its face-, well, as its _mask_ came back up to meet his eyes again.

After a few more seconds of staring, the thing finally moved and retrieved a towel, a big towel, Sniper could wrap himself with it two times and there would still be some left, Sniper took the offered towel and started drying himself, noticing the thing gathering his worn clothes.

It was about to toss them into some kind of integrated trash bin against the metal wall when Sniper finally remembered his belongings in the vest pockets. 

“No! No, wait!”, Sniper ran to it without thinking and the thing didn't like that at all, it spun around quickly and closed its hand around Sniper's neck, collar and all.

Sniper choked and pointed at vest with his free hand as the other was trying to pry off the thing’s hand from his neck.

“Pl-...Plea..se”, Sniper choked, gasping for air as he tried to reach for the vest anyway.

The thing dropped Sniper to the ground and picked up the vest alone, one by one it ripped each of the pockets off, they were all empty.

Sniper coughed and shook his head, “No, no, there were things in there! A bracelet! It had charms on it!”, Sniper circled two fingers around his wrist to represent said bracelet.

“Where is it?! Why did you take it?!” 

The creature didn't answer as it simply grabbed his arm again impatiently and started dragging him around again, this time to a small room, with what seemed to be a bed in the corner, some folded clothes on top of it. He pushed Sniper inside and huffed, before closing the door.

 

#

In the main cabin, Falconer twirled the bracelet charms around his fingers, he found it inside the human’s clothes and chose to keep it, along with other things, a small knife,some kind of compact food called “Chocolate Bar”, small firestarters, human medication...Apparently, their human was really cautious on his missions, he was pleased with that, he saw the way the small thing looked at him when Tracker was carrying him to the washing room, he liked this human, he fought him well back in his planet. Falconer stilled his movements when Tracker finally came back.

“So, how did it go?”, Falconer asked, tying the bracelet to his own wrist for now.

Tracker huffed, ”He knows it's missing and he thinks I took it”, Falconer merely chuckled at that.

Berserker turned his chair around to face both of his partners, “You touched him”.

Falconer froze a bit in his spot and turned fully to Tracker now.

“I didn't. Not like that”, Tracker averted his gaze for a second, remembering how his human squirmed and his heart quickened its pace as he felt his body tense under Trackers curious hand, “I wouldn't treat a possible mate like that”.

“You better not.” , Berserker growled, shaking his head. “Since you can't keep your _hands_ to yourself, Falconer will tend to him from now on, is that clear?”. 

Tracker really wanted to argue but Berserker was right, he could have done irreversible damage had he went a little further than that. Sighing in defeat, he nodded and looked at Falconer.

Falconer knew how important this transition was for their human, so he nodded as well. And while Falconer knew Tracker wasn't happy about not getting to see their prized human so often, Falconer saw this as an opportunity to get closer to him, get to know him better, maybe even learn his name...Falconer had many voice clips from their hunts, he was sure he could communicate quite well.

You could say Falconer was really looking forward to this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! Please excuse any errors!

The Trio's Pet Chapter 4

 

Sniper had barely slept four hours since he was left alone in the room, he was afraid if he dozed off, one of those things would come back.

Not that they wouldn't come while he was awake, but getting caught asleep was much worse if you asked him.

Sniper put on the clothes that were folded on the bed shortly after the thing closed the door. The clothes were old, but in decent shape, a long-sleeved black shirt and camo pants, a few rips here and there but comfortable and suspiciously clean anyway. 

Sniper had just sat on the edge of the bed again when the door opened, making him jump up on the bed in fright, Sniper stared at the door, ready to pounce on whatever came to view.

Soon enough the green creature stepped into his sight but didn't make a move to come inside the room. What reached Sniper's ears in the next seconds, however, made his blood run cold.

“Please! Please don't hurt me!”, a very panicked and slightly robotic male voice sounded from the creature.

“Oh God, what the fuck..”, Sniper couldn't believe what he was hearing, and couldn't believe it, even more, when his _own_ sentence was recorded and _repeated_ back at him.

Sniper, who was frozen in place, kept staring at the creature until it decided to move, it kept making short robotic voice noises, as if browsing through its own library until it found what clip it was looking for.

Apparently, it did as it finally looked in his direction, playing “Do you know where we are?”,this time in a feminine voice.

Sniper wanted answers, but he wasn't about to open up to this thing, so he stayed quiet, backed up against the wall, still watching it carefully as it came closer to the bed.

“come on, come on, come on!”, muffled yelling came from it as if it has turned the clip volume down as to not sound so aggressive.

Sniper just shook his head, sitting down at the corner now, still very wary of the thing. And this reaction alone seemed to please the creature, it made a short thrilling sound that made Sniper's skin crawl.

“... My...My name is Jesse, what's yours?”

Sniper's eyes widened and his heart sped up at this, what in the world was this thing trying with all of this? 

“..Please?” 

Sniper shook his head again, his breathing was getting quicker by the second, as if he was running the most intense marathon of his life. And he probably was, in his head, to get away from all this shit.

The big thing crept even closer to his face, “Don't be a pussy! We gotta face the monsters!”.

“Shut _up_ ! Stop it! I don't _want_ to talk to you! I’m not telling you my name! All you are are murderers and _THIEVES_ ”, Sniper snapped in the direction of the thing, his chest heaving with anger, if he was going to die, at least he gave it a piece of his mind first.

Falconer recoiled a bit as his human spoke, no, as he _yelled_ at him, their faces were so close, Falconer almost touched his nose with his mask, he was really glad that he took the bracelet off his wrist before coming to see Sniper, or else he might have tried something stupid to get it back. Falconer didn't mean to make him irritated, didn't mean to scare him into being upset...all Falconer wanted to do was to hold him and make him feel safe.

Falconer let his shoulders sag a little as he sighed, thinking about what to do next…

 

Then he had the brightest idea.

Falconer purred as he took out the chocolate bar he had previously taken from Sniper’s vest and slowly waved it in front of Sniper’s face.

His reactions were funny, first, he was shocked, then visibly hungry, and then visibly angry, his hand moved to grab it, but he dropped his hand back down and frowned at Falconer, crossing his arms.

“See? Thieves.”

Falconer let out a series of thrills that ranged from sad to irritated to confused and then finally to defeated.

“But you all have been starving me..so I will take MY bar back”, Sniper took the chocolate from Falconer’s hand and started unwrapping it. 

Falconer didn't remember the last time he was so happy like this.

Sniper inspected the bar meticulously, maybe they poisoned it? No, that would make no sense...Maybe it had heavy sedatives?... But then again did they need to sedate him with substances? One punch from any of them could have him out for days.

Sniper stared at the bar for so long the thing got impatient and slowly pushed the chocolate bar to his mouth in an attempt to make him eat, it wanted him to eat, it looked _worried_. 

Sniper swatted its hand away from the chocolate as a greedy five-year-old would. “It's mine, get off”. Sniper opened his mouth to take a bite out of the chocolate and the thing was so anxious it was almost hunching over him.

When Sniper finally did bite and chew the chocolate he let out a low moan of delight, he was so hungry, who knows how long he was out in the ship, a day? Two? He didn't care, all he wanted was to eat his chocolate in peace.

 

Which wasn't going to happen since the green thing was purring so loud Sniper thought it was an oversized cat for a minute...A very strange cat. 

What Sniper didn't notice though, was that the thing had one of its hands resting on his own free hand while he ate the chocolate with the other. This one was different, he tried to talk to him, gave him his, - now half eaten -, chocolate back...the more Sniper thought about it, the more confused he was, what did they want with him, anyway?. 

Sniper sighed and wrapped the last half of the chocolate for later and looked back up at the creature, who seemed to be just as lost in its thoughts as Sniper was in his, as it looked up after he noticed Sniper was done with the chocolate.

 

Falconer was happy Sniper had eaten, maybe later he could come back and try to feed him something else, real meat this time, and water too. Falconer barely noticed he was done eating until Sniper cleared his throat to get his attention. Snapping back into reality, Falconer stared at him for a few seconds and slightly closed the hand that was on top of Sniper's hand.

“I gotta gift fer ya-”, Falconer, “said” through his broken, chopped human clips as he reached for his back pouch.

Sniper only then realized the thing's hand was on his, and when Sniper was going to react to that, he heard little-clanking noises, very dull noises, and when he looked up he almost laughed.

Bones.

A bracelet made of bones. Even the charms were little bones.

“For me?”, Sniper sighed with fake glee like a young girl would upon receiving an expensive gift.

Falconer chuckled and nodded, he knew Sniper was shitting him, but he didn't mind...he found it endearing.

“Gee...thanks”, Sniper said, taking the bone bracelet and inspecting it closely, ”are these..finger bones? Like...index finger bones?” 

Falconer nodded and did the finger gun gesture, then acting like he was pulling a trigger to shoot.

“...You took all these by yourself?”, and again, Falconer nodded.

“They weren’t...snipers...were they? like me?”, now Falconer shook his head. Falconer scooted closer to Sniper and pointed at his chest, “Good boy, good boy...AAA-”, the voice sounded like someone was actually talking to a dog….the alien dog? Well whoever it was, the dog obviously got to him at the end of the clip.

And then Falconer pointed at himself, “Bad motherfucker”.

Sniper actually laughed at that and didn't notice he did until he heard another happy thrill coming from Falconer, then he coughed and stopped.

Sniper sighed and looked at Falconer seriously this time, “Why am I here?”.

Falconer wasn't surprised by this question, he wondered if he could answer him fully...probably not, Berserker would have his head if he fucked up like Tracker, so he just shook his head slightly.

Sniper also wasn't surprised by this answer, but at least he could ask for other things.

“Are you going to kill me? At some point?”

Falconer huffed, “Well I sure as hell hope not, boy”.

Sniper chucked at the accent that almost all his clips had, he caught all of these people before him, Sniper wondered if any of them had the same treatment as he did...probably not.

“So..are we on earth?”, Falconer shook his head, Sniper gulped, “Okay….Why do you do this?”,Sniper pointed at the bracelet, waiting for an answer.

“Those...bastards..ugh, they k-kill for sport”, this clip was ragged and the person sounded half dead when they said those words, and Sniper kinda pulled his hand back from where it was resting close to Falconer’s.

“Sport...you kill people..for sport”.

“Bad guys”, he paused that and then a feminine voice sounded, “Only”.

Sniper narrowed his eyes, eyeing Falconer as if he was trying to sell him something broken, something fake, something...that smelled like bullshit.

“I don't believe you”, Sniper said, casually crossing his arms as if he was talking to a friend about how they couldn't fit thirty marshmallows inside their mouth.

And Falconer crossed his arms as well, looking at Sniper intently, “We will see about that, _mate_ ”.

Sniper chuckled, the Australian accent making him crack a smile, unknown to him that Falconer meant “mate” in every sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a lil while more to finish this cause I wrote a one-shot for WindowGoblin's challenge this week, I'd love if you checked that out too, it's on my profile and it's also a male reader x yautja! Also if you wanna follow me on Tumblr, the name is wthtorke ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any errors!

After his last interaction with the big green one, things had gone somewhat smoother for Sniper, he’d bring him water, some kind of porridge with a few ‘alien’ berries that had Sniper laughing every time he looked at them, and it even tried to feed him meat sometimes,- Sniper didn’t eat it, afraid it was _human_ meat -, despite the thing huffing and telling him, still in voice clips, that no, it wasn’t and that humans were disgusting….that didn’t really ease Sniper into eating it at all.

But things were a lot better, he got to go to the bathroom regularly, showered, could sleep a little better since the thing said they wouldn’t kill him, and he clung to that, he had to if he wanted to keep his sanity, he thought this was maybe the fifth day he was in here, awake, that is, and the green one came every day to see him.

Sniper perked up when his collar started beeping, this meant the green one was about to open the door, so he sat up and waited.

The door opened and Sniper smiled slightly to see his green friend.

And then his gaze landed on the other big black one by his side and Sniper’s smile faded.

This one had put a bloodied head at his feet back in the first day, Sniper wasn’t really keen on talking to him.

They both stepped inside the room and Sniper just kept staring at the green one expecting an explanation. He didn’t really get one, all he got was a tap on his shoulder for him to get up and when he did, the black one circled around him, staring at him up and down, Sniper was clean, hydrated, a lil bit malnourished, but nothing major.

Berserker was...content, to say the least, their human was eating, talking, didn’t show any signs of aggressiveness and he accepted Falconer’s courting gift, what was clearly a miracle, given Falconer had the idea of stealing his stuff. So Berserker was tired of watching him by the camera and decided to give him a little more freedom.

“Follow”. Was the only clip Berserker let out, already halfway out the door.

Falconer, however, kept his hand on Sniper’s shoulder to guide him out and around, always following Berserker, of course.

 

Sniper only started walking cause Falconer was guiding him, not that he trusted him, but out of everyone, he knew Falconer wouldn't hurt him...immediately, that is.

They took some turns and Sniper tried to memorize things the best he could. And every time they passed a skull wall, Falconer's hand tightened on his shoulder to keep him calm enough to continue.

The ship was, obviously, from another galaxy. It was very dark, save for the few red lights here and there, Sniper concluded their masks had some kind of night vision, so they didn't need much lighting around.

Reaching the main cabin, Sniper looked around until he noticed the tusked one sitting on one of the three chairs in front of the panel. It stood up as soon as it spotted Sniper, it rumbled and got up from its chair.

Berserker mentioned to the biggest chair, it was almost like a throne, Falconer also lightly pushed on his shoulder, apparently, they wanted him to sit.

Sniper looked at Falconer once more, and upon receiving an encouraging nod, he sat down and examined the panel.

Symbols in a language he never saw before were scattered across the said panel, but what snapped Sniper's attention from it was the sudden human breathing noise coming from the screen.

Sniper looked up to find some of the people he saw unconscious in the ship now moving. Not only moving but running with panicked expressions, it was night time, some of them were very injured while others barely had scratches.

Sniper now believed what Falconer said days ago.

“Bad guys”, he heard again from his green friend, and this time, Sniper could only nod in understanding. 

They hunted criminals for sport and, -hopefully-, spared the “good” ones like Sniper himself. 

Sniper felt a hand close gently on his left shoulder again and this time, it was Berserker's hand, his mask staring down at Sniper as he tried to process everything.

“What do you want from me?”, Sniper asked, just as confused as he was when he first woke up in this place.

Berserker sighed and mentioned both Falconer and Tracker closer, the three of them closing in around Sniper's chair.

Berserkers then mentioned to all three of them, “Partners”. 

Sniper nodded, “You’re a team”. 

Falconer nodded and went beyond, “ _Mates_ ”.

Then Sniper's jaw hit the floor when he realized what they meant.

“Mates...as in...lovers?”

Falconer nodded again and Sniper could practically hear his own heart ramming against his rib cage.

Tracker subtly looked at his wrist gauntlet when he noticed how fast his heart rate was. He clicked a few times to alert both Falconer and Berserker of this, their human wasn’t taking this lightly.

They talked between themselves for a few minutes as Sniper sat very still on the chair, still trying to process how three massive aliens had sexual intercourse with one another without killing each other in the act-, No, no, no, _no_ , this isn't your business, Sniper shook his head, trying very hard to let this go and tell himself they weren’t interested in him like this and that this reveal was just them being polite and explaining things to him.

Turns out that just happened to be what they were discussing, their interest in him.

Falconer crouched in front of Sniper, who was almost pleading him with his expression.

“Please tell me this isn’t happening and that three big, scary aliens are not romantically interested in me”

Falconer chuckled and shook his head, placing a scaly hand on his own chest, “Am”.

Then he mentioned both Berserker and Tracker, they were standing behind Falconer now, “Are”.

And with this, Sniper knew he was totally screwed, far away from ‘home’, and he had three aliens,-who just happened to be intergalactic murderers-, interested in him.

Sniper never stopped to think about his sexuality before, and while he was very sure all three of them were males, he found that this was the least of his worries. He always worked hard, trained hard, did his job with total expertise, rested and next day he did it all again, and again, and again and again. As much as he’d like to say he’s had his sexual encounters and that he enjoyed them, he couldn’t, he didn’t feel the need to, or comfortable enough with anyone to do so.

Sniper was never close to anyone, save for one person, and this person wasn’t alive anymore.

Sniper never had anything with anyone before, and maybe he was about to, with three big aliens from outer space, one of them with a liking for taking people’s heads off, the other groped him like some horny teen and the last one stole his chocolate bar when he was asleep.

“I...I need to think, please”, Sniper put his hands on his face as he wanted to punch himself for even considering this.

Sniper wasn’t the manliest man on earth,- or well, wherever he was at right now-, he was struggling a lot not to cry from just the sheer stress of having to deal with over twenty years of sexual tension all at once and with beings that couldn’t even communicate with him properly.

Sniper was on the verge of tears when he heard loud purring and felt rough hands grab his own, pulling his hands away from his face, Falconer had his mask very close to him.

Sniper sighed and let out a strangled sob when Falconer slowly closed the space between them and lightly nuzzled his cheek with his cold metal mask, still holding both of his hands in his, and still purring loudly as ever.

Sniper felt two more hands at his back and even more purring was heard.

After a few minutes of intense purring and petting, he felt much more at ease and now he understood why people said a cat’s purr could do wonders or whatever, well, he had alien purring and it worked just as good.

Sniper sniffled as he got up, still kinda shaken by all this sudden revelation that not only he was sexual but gay too... alien sexual gay. 

Tracker and Berserker exchanged glances and after one affirmative click, Tracker picked Sniper up as if he was the most delicate bride to ever exist, Sniper was careful so he wouldn’t get his eye pierced by one of Tracker’s tusks and that earned a laugh from Berserker, Falconer slightly shaking his head and telling him to be more mindful of his mask.

Sniper was taken back to his ‘room’ and placed on the bed, his bone bracelet was near his ‘pillow’ and Falconer felt himself swell in pride at that, he accepted his gift.

Tracker and Berserker both nodded curtly and left, Tracker looking back with a longing sigh and only then left the room, God he wished he had kept his hands to himself. 

Falconer, however, sat by Sniper’s side and petted his head once more, chuckling to himself, at least there was still hope, he wanted time to think and they would respect it, even if they already knew what the outcome was.

Falconer purred and touched foreheads with Sniper one more time before getting up and waving his goodbye, only that this time, the door didn’t close when he left.

Maybe.

Maybe Sniper could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

Sniper felt the tension slowly rise from his bones the next hours as he slept on the many hours he missed the last days, they definitely weren't going to kill him, the door was always open so Sniper was allowed to come and go as he pleased, he ate, wandered around, slept some more and then exercised.

Not that he didn't catch the tusked one ogling him as he exercised and when he looked at him, he jolted and walked away, pretending he totally wasn't eating Sniper with his eyes, burning holes into his ass from staring, Sniper found it funny and laughed it off.

Little did he know that only messed with Tracker even more.

Tracker was desperate, while Falconer was already close to their human and Berserker had this meticulous plan to get his affection, Tracker didn't have a plan and neither was he close to Sniper, and this had to change.

Tracker strode into the main cabin with confidence, dead set on asking Berserker for another chance, Berserker was cleaning his latest skull trophy till it shone under the dim light.

Tracker raised his hand and breathed in to start his speech when he heard a single, firm,

“No”. 

Tracker sagged and huffed, “Why not?”.

“You smell like a rut, you only saw him training and you want to hump him raw, what would you do if he somehow smelled aroused?”

Well, Sniper’s strong body and delicious personality did drive Tracker crazy, how could someone be so clever and attractive to another species like he was? Maybe it was primal instinct, they were compatible, just like when Berserker found Tracker and together, they found Falconer. They knew they would work, both as a team and as mates. And Tracker knew from the moment he laid his eyes on Sniper in that rooftop, he knew he was meant to be theirs.

“....Breed him until he's full of me”, and Tracker meant every word of that.

“And you still ask me ‘why not’ “, Berserker huffed, collecting his clean skulls and starting to leave, “He is not like other humans we brought here before, he’s smart and strong like them, of course, but this time we are not fighting him, we are fighting to _win_ him over, you almost put everything at risk from unsolicited touching”, he sighed, “Humans are frail, physically and mentally, we must be careful if this is going anywhere, we can’t scare him off, he can’t be returned to earth, Tracker, they will kill him when they find out”. Tracker gulped at that and nodded, Berserker huffed and made it to the door when Tracker had an epiphany.

“I haven't given him my courting gift yet”.

Shit.

Berserker sighed and it took him all his might not to choke Tracker right then and there. 

“ **_Fine_ ** “ , he growled.

“You are to give him the courting gift, see if he accepts it and that's _it_ , do I need to remind you that he is currently _thinking_ about becoming our mate?” 

Tracker shook his head, “I won't harm him in any way”.

Berserker waved a dismissive hand, he could feel his head starting to throb by dealing with Tracker's bullshit.

Tracker, on the other hand, knew exactly was he was gonna give to their little human.

 

Sniper had just finished showering when Tracker found him, he was dressed but his hair was wet and he was washing the other set of clothes he had in the sink.

Tracker let out a thrill to let him know he was there, to which Sniper snapped back and chuckled, “Hi, tusks”.

Tracker’s chest tightened at that, he called him a nickname, and it took him all his might not to pick him up and scent him.

But Tracker had a far more important mission to accomplish.

He walked up to Sniper and tapped his shoulder, gesturing for him to follow.

And so did Sniper, they walked and walked until one certain door, it opened and Sniper gasped softly.

It was the first room he woke up in, the storage room. Still had cages and boxes laying around, Sniper looked at Tracker when he heard some grunting.

Tracker moved one of the cages to face them, the alien dog was inside of it, walking around, staring at Sniper as if it wanted to pounce on him.

Sniper looked at Tracker, back at the dog and back up at Tracker again.

“...You're not letting that go, right?”.

Tracker chuckled and shook his head, he came closer to him and took out a wooden whistle out of his thigh bag, he handed it to Sniper and purred a clip, “Gift”.

Sniper chuckled slightly and inspected the whistle, it was carved out of some wood Sniper didn't recognize, he did recognize the carving though, it was the space dog. 

“You're the dog owner?”, Tracker nodded and Sniper looked at the dog with less fear now, it had scars, bullet scars, stab marks, one of its horns was broken.

“...hunting dogs”, Sniper concluded.

Tracker nodded and Sniper looked at him again, “You're a tracker, aren't you? You put the collar on me and you got dogs”.

Tracker nodded feverishly,pointed at himself and repeated Sniper's words, “ _Tracker_ “.

Sniper nodded, “Nice to meet you, I’m Sniper, but you already know this, don't you?”, he chuckled but looked back at the dog when it whined.

“Does this work?”, Sniper held the wooden whistle up and when Tracker nodded, Sniper blew on it.

The noise was high pitched and the dog perked up instantly at that, not only that one but the other five that were far in the room. It didn't growl at Sniper anymore, instead, it was curious and obviously confused.

Sniper understood it, it was used to killing anything that remotely looked like Sniper, anything that looked _human_.

Watching a prey with its call back whistle must have been confusing as hell, to say the least. A few more blows and the dog was fully focused on him now, slowly but surely wagging its short naked tail.

Tracker had never seen a human so fearless like this,and he was all the more interested in him.

Sniper wanted to touch the dog but maybe that wasn't the wisest thing to do, at least not now, though a few more days of whistleblowing and it would warm up to him.

Like he was warming up to Tracker.

 

Tracker wanted to talk to him, to understand and know about him,ask him about his favorite things and how he lived back on his planet, he had clips but there was so much missing in his clip vocabulary, maybe he could come up with something to fix that.

 

Falconer had leaned on the doorway some time ago, watching their exchange and Sniper's reactions to Tracker’s antics, he knew Tracker was starved for Sniper's attention, Falconer himself was too.

Falconer walked up to them and Sniper smiled at him, “Who knew I was an alien dog whisperer,huh?”, the three of them chuckled and Tracker mentioned to Sniper, “When.In.Danger”, then he pointed at the dog cage, “Call”, the dog perked up at that, “Protect”, he said, closing his hand Sniper's shoulder, Sniper nodded while Falconer let out a breathy,clicky laugh, pointing at Tracker.

“Bad voice”.

Sniper laughed too and shook his head as Tracker swatted Falconer's pointing finger away, growling at him, “I know what you mean, don't worry”, he smiled, “Thank you”.

Tracker felt his chest tighten again, he finally redeemed himself from his awful first impression. Maybe now he could spend more time with Sniper without scaring him to the bone, maybe even take their courtship a few steps further than this. Yeah, Tracker liked that idea.

Falconer took his whistle from him and passed a string through the little hole, tying it around Sniper's neck.

“Ta-da”.

Sniper burst out laughing and nodded, “okay, fuck, thank you”. “Are there any other surprises?”,he chuckled.

Much to his _surprise_ , he heard a “Yes”, coming from the hall. Berserker came walking to them calmly as an afternoon breeze, his words, however, brought a storm to Sniper's body. 

“Time to hunt”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, inspiration bit me today lol


	7. Chapter 7

Sniper gulped looking at Berserker, “...hunt? You uh...you want me to go too?”, Sniper looked at Falconer and Tracker.

Falconer pulled Sniper into a hug and shook his head, clicking at Berserker, Tracker scratched the back of his head as if he was in deep thought.

Berserker and Falconer talked and talked until Falconer finally let out a defeated sigh but hugged Sniper even tighter against him.

Sniper was very confused so he just hugged Falconer back, his cheek resting on his broad chest as Sniper stared up at Berserker. 

Berserker gave Falconer a curt nod and crossed his arms, “Tell him”.

Falconer growled in irritation at him and then cupped Sniper's face in his hands, “Stay alert”, he sighed, searching for more clips, “Will watch-, you”, He mentioned to all three of them, “nothing- bad-, will happen-”, Sniper nodded.

Tracker stepped forward, “Traps! There are traps all over!”,then he pointed at Sniper's collar, “make noise-,when,-You’re too close to the damn trap!”

Sniper nodded, “It'll beep like when you open the door?”,Tracker nodded and patted his arm, “If need-, Call”.

Sniper nodded again and looked up at Tracker, “How many criminals remain in the forest?”.

Tracker pressed a few buttons on his wrist gauntlet, in the screen, five heartbeats were detected, Sniper sighed,

“I left my rifle on earth, my pistol disappeared, I don't have anything on me”.

Falconer huffed and shook his head, walking to one of the boxes stacked on the corner and pulled out Sniper's belongings from one of them, even his bulletproof vest.

“....Are you kidding me?”.

Falconer chuckled and handed Sniper his stuff as he put on his vest and loaded his weapons, shaking his head and mumbling about alien thieves.

 

When the hatch opened, Sniper ran out first, he couldn't be seen close to the ship, he already had an alien collar around his neck and he literally couldn't look more suspicious than this.

He minded his steps and breathing as he progressed through the foliage. Using his rifle aim to see far ahead, he knew there were people around, they hopefully didn't know who he was, so he just wandered for what seemed to be an hour when he finally heard twigs snapping ahead and aimed his rifle at the noise source.

“Who the fuck are you?”, a tall man aimed at Sniper's head with his pistol, the other four surrounding his sides, among them, a woman.

“I asked who the _fuck_ are you bitch, fucking answer”, Sniper snapped his eyes back to the tall idiot.

“A survivor, like you”.

“Bullshit, we have been here for days, seven people died, all while in a group, how the fuck did you survive alone out there?”.

Sniper barely let any air out of his lungs as he spoke, “I've been wandering, for days, alone.”,he looked at the others briefly, “You're the first people I see here”.

“He’s got something on his fucking neck, what the hell is that?”, a man from his right said, he had two pistols aimed at Sniper’s neck now.

“I woke up with this.”

“We should kill him, that thing will bring the monsters to us, this fucker is going to kill us all!” another cocked their gun to Sniper’s head and Sniper swore he could hear growling coming from up the trees.

 

And so could the others.

 

“ **_THEY ARE HERE!_ **”.

What happened next was a blur, as the criminals started shooting the trees, Sniper saw a blue orb of energy being shot from a shoulder cannon straight into the two pistols guy’s head, and even knowing Sniper was safe from that, he had a cover he couldn’t blow.

He bolted. 

He didn’t look back, he just kept running, only stopping when his collar warned him of any nearby traps, and yet he could hear the ‘wait’s and ‘stop’s coming from behind him, the survivors were following him.

They ran for God knows how long, the night was falling and Sniper knew they went back for the ship for the night, maybe this time they would stick around for Sniper’s safety, but he couldn’t be too sure on that. He worked as he always did, he trusted himself and no one else, he was alone with four people that probably thought he was a walking plague.

Sniper heard a bullet whizzing past him and into a nearby tree along with a “STOP” yell and he stopped, jumping to the ground, moving behind a tree bark and pulling his pistol out to shoot the first person that came into view.

“Don’t shoot him, stupid, don’t shoot, don’t shoot”, came the only feminine voice in the group. Sniper didn’t reply, he just kept his gun ready to fire. He could hear them arguing whether or not to try to kill Sniper.

“We need to stay together, puto, he’s got guns!”, “He’s also got a fucking tracker around his neck, you fucking Spanish bitch!”, “We can use him, his guns or his body as bait, attract the mother fuckers and kill them”, another voice came in, the one that aimed at his head, three voices, four people alive.

 

The fourth one was sneaking up on Sniper’s tree and tried to jump on him, Sniper tripped him and both went to the ground, the fourth one wasn’t big, he was light on his feet, had no gun with him, probably a mugger, what he had, however, was a knife, which Sniper took from him easily.

Hearing the commotion, the other three rounded the big tree to find that Sniper had his arm around the fourth one’s neck and his own knife ready to sink into his jugular.

“Let’s talk”. Sniper said, standing behind the fourth one, using his body as a shield.

“Don’t fucking shoot”, said the fourth one, with his hands out.

They looked at each other for a moment and lowered their guns. “Say what you must, bait boy”, the tall one snarled.

Sniper shrugged, “It’s simple, you don’t shoot me and I don’t kill any of you”, he makes his point clear by waving the knife close to fourth one’s neck.

“You're not gonna stay close to us!”,barked the other man.

“I don't have any interest in being with the dead meat”, Sniper said, pushing the fourth one forward to his group. Sniper also kept his knife, just because he tried to sneak up on Sniper, the idiot kid.

“You stay far back from us, or I'll put a hole in your head, clear?”.

“Crystal”, Sniper waited for them to walk off a good distance and then followed them.

The night was just as hot and damp as the day, they were looking for a place to rest, Sniper could tell they were tired and hungry, he recognized the berries Falconer brought to him with the porridge and he ate them without hesitation.

The woman in the group ahead, -who didn't stop looking back at him since they started walking-, saw the berries he ate and picked some for herself, telling the others about them and pointing back at Sniper, the other three ignored her and didn't eat the berries.

She flipped them off and kept eating, looking at Sniper from time to time, Sniper could tell she had questions, that she wasn't afraid of him, what Sniper couldn't tell, however, was that she had _other_ interests in him.

As they huddled together to rest, so did Sniper, backing against a tree and closing his eyes briefly. Sniper could hear the leaves rustling above him, and a slight smile formed on his lips as he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We already passed the mark of 100 kudos! Thank you all so much! <3 Also I am currently taking a few requests for yautja stuff on my Tumblr (wthtorke) if anyone here is interested, just drop me an ask!


	8. Chapter 8

Just as night gave way to the hot morning sun, Sniper was already up and about, his compass didn’t work here, so all his instincts and field experience were put to test as he looked for a stream of water to drink from, not caring about the still sleeping criminals several feet from him.

After half an hour of searching, he found one and set to fill his canteen and then taking a few sips himself, his collar didn’t buzz, so he wasn’t going to die, right?

Sighing and washing his face, Sniper calmly put his, now filled-, canteen away, turning to one of the bushes on his far right, “You can come out now, I’m done”. 

One muffled curse was heard before brown curly hair followed by a familiar feminine face rose from the bush, “How did you know? I was very silent”.

Sniper shook his head, “Your boots gave you away, they squish in wet soil”.

The woman looked at her boots and tsk’ed and came closer to the stream, Sniper took one step back from her and made it walk off, she stopped and looked at him, “What? You leaving already?”.

“Staying in one place for too long is certain death”.

The woman looked around briefly and nodded, “I don’t care that you have that thing around your neck, I think we should stay together”. 

Sniper shrugged, “I’m better off alone”, he nodded at her once more and left, he could hear the others searching for both the woman and him, so he went the other way, ‘back to walking’, he thought.

 

More like dancing in through the grass, after one hour of walking, Sniper found himself in a tall grass field and no matter where he turned to, his collar almost had him deaf with all the beeping, “Fuck”, he sighed, he didn’t know what kinds of traps there were around, maybe he could jump over them? 

Sniper took his useless compass out of his pocket and threw it a few steps in front of him, the compass was broken in a million pieces as several blades closed around it with brutal force.

“....Jesus Christ”, Sniper turned back around again, ready to go back all the way he came, but as he turned, one familiar figure uncloaked itself and Sniper felt relieved for a second, “Hi”, he chuckled looking at Tracker, who came closer, noticing his shattered compass caught in the trap, Sniper nodded, “That could have been my leg”, he chuckled.

Tracker chuckled as he looked back at him but his chuckling stopped when he noticed something he hadn’t seen before, and he went stiff, growling as he looked at Sniper.  
Sniper’s small smile faded as he heard the growling and he was afraid now, what had he done?

Sniper took one small step back and when Tracker closed the distance between them again, still growling, Sniper tried taking another step back, only to trip on the closed trap and fall down, his collar buzzing, warning him of the others around him.

Tracker lifted him off the ground by his vest and Sniper was starting to really panic now.

“What’s the matter, man? What did I do now?”, Sniper patted his arm as the growling slowly stopped and Tracker put him down, their chests very much touching, Tracker was mindful of his tusks as he got closer to look at Sniper and one clawed hand lifted to Sniper’s cheek and he winced as it probed a big bruise.

As Tracker let of a frustrated growl, Sniper finally understood why he was growling, he saw his bruise.

The bruise the Fourth One gave him when they fought last night.

Sniper shook his head, “I’m fine, I just got into a fight yesterday”, he chuckled taking the stolen knife from his belt, ”I won, don’t worry”.

Tracker let out a happy thrill as he inspected Sniper’s new knife, pleased that his mate won a battle on his own, not that he was weak but had this been Tracker’s rut season, he’d have killed everyone and already taking Sniper on the forest floor by now.

Snapping out of his fantasy as he heard Sniper talking about the traps, Tracker handed him his knife back and picked him up as if he was a child and ran a few steps away from the traps and then back at them _jumping_ with Sniper over the traps with ease, as they landed on the other side, Tracker put Sniper down and Sniper stared at Tracker’s thighs, they were massive, he jumped several meters while carrying a full grown man on his back.

If his legs were this powerful, Sniper didn’t even want to think about his d-.

“Gotta go”.

Sniper looked back up at Tracker’s face and nodded, “Oh, sure, thanks for the help”. 

Tracker purred and touched his forehead on Sniper’s own as a goodbye and cloaked himself, vanishing as he climbed onto a tree and jumped on another, and another until he was out of sight, maybe that was the camp’s direction, Sniper thought about following but yelling cut his actions short.

“Hey! Puto! How did you get there?!”, followed by “Stop screaming you dumb bitch, You’re gonna kill us!”

Sniper looked back to see the criminal troupe staring at the closed trap and too afraid to keep moving cause well, there were _many_ others.

Sniper shrugged, “I jumped!”.

“He’s fucking lying”, he heard the fourth one snarl, “How the fuck could he jump over 35 feet? He doesn’t look like a super Olympic fucker to me”.

“Maybe he didn’t jump ALL of it you idiot, maybe there are safe areas in between the patches”, the tall guy said, looking around for Sniper’s foot imprints on the tall grass.

Sniper, on the other hand, just sat down, bored out of his mind, waiting for them to give up and go around the trap area, “Morons”.

 

-

 

Tracker, upon arriving on camp, walked up to Berserker, who was sitting on the bone throne they had on the camp, “He’s hurt”.

“ _Who_ “ , Berserker’s chest heaved with the growling.

“He’s not badly hurt, he’s got bruises, one of the-”, 

“ **_Who_ ** “

Tracker sighed, “The burglar, he lost to our human, though”. 

Berserker simply cloaked himself and left, leaving a satisfied Tracker behind, he couldn’t make decisions, but if Berserker made them...Well, that was another story.

-

 

“Why do you keep following me?”, Sniper asked the group, who still kept a good distance from him.

“You're the one they're after, that thing around your neck calls them”, the tall man said.

Well, he was kinda right.

“And when they come to get you, we're gonna kill them”.

“They? There's more than one then?”, Sniper deserved an Oscar.

“Yeah dipshit, there's three of them, big motherfuckers”, the burglar rasped. “They get invisible and fuck you up”. 

“No, really?”, Sniper looked back at the burglar’s slimy looking face, “Too bad you lost your only weapon, right?”,Sniper and Burglar stared at each other dead in the eye for several seconds before the woman stepped in between them, “Aw chicas, both ladies are beautiful, now can we move on?”

Sniper grunted and kept walking, Burglar, however, stared at him a few moments more before he started walking again.

 

From up the trees, Berserker watched all of them, in special the meat bag that had been defeated by his human. He remembered this one, Tracker had chosen him, another last minute choice just like Sniper, another ‘why not’, but this ‘why not’ was awfully disposable, unlike his future mate. 

 

Berserker was against any kind of mothering what so ever, he told himself and his partners that Sniper had to make do with what he had, be strong on his own.

Of course, this was before one of the scums laid a hand on him, Berserker’s bloodthirst spoke louder than reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little longer but it's here!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors, please!

As the afternoon rolled by, Sniper decided to take a break from walking, which meant the troupe behind him also had to stop, after all, he was their bait, right?

‘Well, this bait does whatever the fuck he wants”, Sniper thought to himself as he stretched and made sure to keep an eye on the people behind him.

Sniper sat down and the woman of the group, -after being told no several times-, walked up to Sniper and sat by his side, and Sniper braced for the unwanted social interaction.

“This is all stupid”, she said and by God, Sniper agreed.

“I really think we should be helping each other to escape, at least kill the monsters so we can travel safer”.

“I don’t think we can really escape”, She looked surprised to see him answering her.

“How come?”, She asked, scooting closer as if he was about to tell her the world’s top secret.

“Because we are all going to die”. Sniper closed his canteen and tied it to his waist again, picking up his rifle.

“If they don’t kill me, your friends will, and even if your friends don’t kill me”, He briefly glanced at Burglar, “He will”, Sniper breathed in deep and started moving again, the woman walking by his side this time, “If those things don't kill all of us first, that is”.

“My name is Rosa”, She said, but thankfully she didn’t expect him to tell his name back.

“Rosa, what did you do to be among this bunch of idiots?”.

“I was selling drugs, for him”, She pointed at the short anxious-looking man beside Burglar, “Whatever these things are they don’t like drug dealers”, she laughed.

“You’re not a simple drug dealer, I can tell”, Sniper said, huffing as he cut off foliage that was in his way.

She sighed, quite dramatically, “Claro, claro que sabes, you’re the best, aren’t you? Fine, I was commanding a business”.

Sniper looked back at her pointedly, “A business?”.

“Yeah, a big business, biggest in town, nobody messed with Rosa”, She smiled for a second, “That one is Roberto”

“The short one?”

“He was guarding my back, some idiot stole a lot and tried to run away...so we went after him”.

Sniper could see where this was going.

“Tortured”.

“Ahn?”.

“You went after him and tortured him, for stealing from you”.

 

Rosa gave him a long, blank stare, “Actions have consequences, Bello”.

Sniper nodded, sighing as he kept walking, ”They sure do”.

 

From up the trees, Berserker wasn't any bit pleased with how the human female insisted on making contact with his mate, he couldn't risk losing Sniper's interest to some weak, bad blooded human.

So far, Sniper kept his distance from all of them and Berserker was grateful for that, however, Sniper couldn't see her hormones spike when she was around him, he never caught on the indiscreet glances or the attempts she made to get to know him, to be near him,

 _to get to mate with him._

Berserker gripped the tree branch so hard it shattered under his claws, scaring the birds that were near but thankfully not drawing the attention of the humans so far below.

Berserker decided to watch for his mate and only interfere if he really needed to.

Nodding to himself, Berserker moved from one tree to another, following the herd of prey and his mate.

-

The rest of the walk consisted of Rosa speaking and Sniper humming to acknowledge her, but never engaging. Sniper knew these people were going to die, all of them were criminals of the dangerous kind. He didn't need to get involved, nor did he want to.

So he just kept walking, barely listening to any of them until it was getting too dark to walk around without flashlights. Sniper was glad Rosa finally stopped talking and he could stay away from them at least for the night.

As they settled down for another night in the forest, Sniper looked around, trying to spot that subtle shimmer of the trio's cloaked forms in the trees.

Finding nothing, he hoped they were fine somewhere in the forest as he himself sat against a big tree, big enough that the criminals wouldn't have immediate sight of him. Good, Sniper didn't want anyone having an advantage over him in any situation. He had enough to worry about already.

 

Sniper fell asleep contemplating if he should set traps around him or not.

 

Only to be awakened 3 hours later by feeling a hand on his shoulder.

 

Sniper pulled burglar's knife out of his waist and grabbed whatever touched him, ready to bury the knife in it when he heard hushed whispers of, 

“ _Stop stop stop, puto, let go of me!”_

 

Blinking once, Sniper took in Rosa's face as she gripped his arm in a vain attempt to stop him from gutting her right then and there.

“What the fuck were you doing?!”, Sniper whispered back as he let go of her arm, pushing her off.

“I wanted to pay you a visit you damn moron, _Dios Mio_ , you could have killed me!”. 

“Oh, I was going to, now what the fuck do you want?”.

Rosa's behavior changed from shocked to something Sniper didn't expect to see in a situation like this,

She looked lustful.

“I said I wanted to pay you a visit, Bello”, She said, slowly dragging her hands up Sniper's toned arms, to his chest.

Only then Sniper caught on the act she had been performing for him all day, she was...interested in him.

 

But he wasn't in her.

“Don't touch me”, Sniper pushed her off of him to a ‘safe’ distance.

But Rosa wouldn't give up just yet, “What? Can't do it in the open? Don't worry, Chiquito, Rosa will take good care of you”, Rosa made to touch him again but Sniper grabbed both of her hands.

“No”. Sniper pushed her back again and this time she looked offended.

“What the fuck is your fucking problem?”, Rosa tried to force herself on Sniper, once more, trying to touch his sex over his pants, when she found what she was looking for, she let go.

He wasn't aroused.

 

“Maricón? Huh? Is _this_ your problem? You're fucking gay or something?”, Rosa pushed at his chest, Sniper was backed up against the tree.

“You're a fucking disgrace, you _-URGH_ ”

 

Rosa looked down at her abdomen to see two blades poking out of it, she didn't have time to scream as when she opened her mouth, the blades were forced up, slicing her almost to her throat before they were retracted and her limp, bloodied body fell to the floor.

Sniper looked up to see Berserker standing close to Rosa's body.

 _“Actions have consequences, Bello”._ , Rosa’s robotic clip echoed from Berserker’s mask.

Sniper almost pitied her.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Rosa lmao


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors please!

Sniper looked up at Berserker and sighed in relief, taking two steps forward and over Rosa’s dead body.

Sniper considered what he was about to do and decided he didn’t care.

Sniper extended one hand, breathing in huffs as he almost touched Berserker’s chest. He’d never thought he’d save him from a situation like this, he thought maybe he’d think him weak, being scared stiff because some woman felt him up and demanded sexual interactions from him.

This….guy gave him a dead man’s head for fuck’s sake. He sure didn’t expect much caring coming from him.

Berserker didn’t move away as Sniper almost touched his chest, instead, he took one step closer to him, connecting Sniper’s palm with his chest, Sniper let out an audible huff of both surprise and excitement.

Berserker let out a low purr as he tensed his arm, moving his hand up, about to touch Sniper’s face,

 

“Rosa?! Donde estás!?”.

Berserker’s head snapped to the direction of Roberto’s yelling and he cloaked himself in reflex. Sniper took a step back, scared by the sudden screaming and Berserker’s cloaking.

And then there were flashlights on his face, which then moved to Rosa’s motionless body on the ground.

_“PUTO BASTARDO-, ROSA, ROSA-!”_

Sniper didn’t stay to hear the rest as he bolted, not really knowing where he was going as he heard angry Spanish yelling from behind and then bullets whizzing past him as he kept running.

 

From up the trees, Berserker followed Sniper with his eyes as he disappeared between the bushes, the 3 bad bloods running after him, shooting, yelling Sniper’s death for killing Rosa. Berserker growled and activated his comm channel with Tracker and Falconer, he was ending this damn hunt _**tonight** _.

 

At this point, the three idiots had all forgotten about the three aliens that were out there hunting them. Sniper could hear the yelling and they almost shot him twice since he started running.

Huffing and panting, Sniper didn’t stop running not for one second, he had his rifle with him but there were three people after him, all armed and thinking he killed someone, he wasn’t about to risk it.

Reaching a tall, dry grass field, Sniper knew he was fucked, he’d be plain on sight if he kept running and they’d shoot him easily.

He could only hope their aims were shitty. Taking one big deep breath he ran for the field, only then remembering something crucial.

 

He still had his damn whistle.

 

With a new surge of hope, Sniper tore his necklace from his neck and blew on the whistle as loudly as he could, gripping his rifle tightly as he heard the gunshots getting louder as he ran.

Sniper’s whistling faltered as he felt a hot bullet scratch his arm. Throwing himself to the ground, hoping the tall grass would at least give him doubt of where he was, Sniper took another deep breath and whistled one last time before shoving the whistle in his front pouch, now positioning himself with his rifle in hand, ready to shoot anyone that came into view.

 

Sniper struggled to keep his breathing quiet and focus on his aim, as it was the last thing he had to defend himself with.

 

Roberto motioned for Burglar to go to the left, the Tall one to the right, as he himself slowly advanced the field by the middle. Each of them had at least one gun ready to fire at anything that moved.

 

Sniper waited and waited, he knew they didn’t have sight of him, or else he’d been dead already, but they were chosen for a reason, and Sniper wasn’t about to underestimate anyone. Sniper tensed to move when something whizzed, flying over his head.

Immediately falling back to the ground, Sniper used his rifle aim to see what the fuck was that.

He could have laughed and cried with joy.

 

A falcon-like robot, circling the field, right above him.

 

But what could have made Sniper cry was the bracelet tied around the robot’s metal frame.

His bracelet.

 

The one Falconer stole from him.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to be mad at him after this.

 

Sniper knew it had seen him, but it kept going as to not reveal his location. So Sniper stayed still where he was, crouched down, washed over with relief that he wasn’t alone anymore.

Someone must have seen the mini falcon too, as Sniper heard shots being fired at it.

 

But gunshots weren’t the only thing Sniper heard.

 

Rustling could be heard close to him, Sniper stilled his breath and hoped no one found him, turning his rifle to the noise source, finger ready to pull the trigger.

The rustling became louder and louder to the point Sniper thought he was going to be run over by something.

 

Until his night vision aim was blurred by heavy breathing.

 

Sniper slowly looked up from his rifle to see the same scarred dog from the cage. It was staring directly at him with its shiny yellow eyes, its horns looked as sharp as they did 2 days back.

Only that this time,

There was no cage between them.

 

Sniper gulped and slowly lowered his gun, not taking his eyes from the beast as it seemed to catch his scent, turning its head ever so slightly, as if recognizing him from before.

 

More rustling was heard, this time he could see other dogs running past him, between the dry bushes, as if they knew Sniper wasn’t the target here, and judging by Burglar’s high pitched scream, followed by gunshots,

They knew exactly where to go to.

 

As Sniper gaped at the dogs running past him, his scarred friend took his cue and ran away with them, leaving a baffled Sniper behind.

Bloody screams and gurgles told Sniper that Burglar couldn’t get away from the dogs in time.

 

Only leaving Roberto and the Tall one alive.

 

Roberto heard Burglar’s screaming and tightened the grip on his pistols, cursing to himself he advanced further into the grass field, looking around frantically as he went.

 

Yellow eyes stared at him through the bushes.

Roberto panicked and started full on running, “El Diablo! El Diablo!”,he could hear the growls and weird barks coming from the hounds, now running after him,

 

Making Roberto run right into the scarred dog, who was just as angry as its brothers and sisters, growling and tensing to pounce on him.

Roberto lifted his pistols to the hound’s head, “Vete a la mierda, puto Diablo”.

 

Roberto’s shots never left his pistols as he stumbled back, with one burning hole between his eyes, he fell down with a thud.

 

Sniper Stood up from his crouching position, walking over to the scarred dog’s side as it sniffed on Roberto’s fallen body,

 

“Don’t touch my fucking dog”, Sniper muttered and turned on his heel,

Only one left.

 

Sniper moved silently through the bushes, the dogs scattered around, probably following the other guy’s scent, trying to find him too.

 

Sniper stopped and held his breath when he heard the huffing and hurried footsteps sounds. He waited as the man came forth, looking behind him as if demons were chasing him. And they probably were, he could hear the useless ‘clicks’ off guns that had no ammo. And Sniper took his chance.

 

When he ran just past Sniper, Sniper tackled him, both rolling on the ground as the dogs snarled and snapped around.

They rolled around punching each other, until the taller man got on top of Sniper, punching his face, aggravating his bruises even more.

Even bleeding, Sniper managed to connect two punches to the man’s face, shaking him up enough to get him off of him.

Sniper kicked him off and rolled out of his way as the man tried to grab him, picking up his hunting knife from its calf holster, charging at Sniper with all his might.

Sniper ducked in time as the man’s blade swung past his head. Rolling to the side, Sniper picked up his own knife.

They both circled themselves, each waiting on the first move, Sniper had his knife ready and didn’t dare to blink for one second, every muscle of his body was tense as he waited for what could be the end of his life.

Sniper was so focused on the man that he almost didn’t see the shimmery figure creeping up behind him, as Sniper’s eyes widened, the man turned back to see Falconer’s single, swift blade coming down on him, decapitating him in one move.

Retracting his blade, Falconer turned to Sniper, who lowered his own knife and finally allowed himself to breathe.

Falconer stepped closer to Sniper and put his hand on his shoulder, _“You okay, Bud?”_

Sniper gave him a slight smile and nodded, almost falling to his knees had Falconer not caught him before that.

Sniper chuckled, “I think I might be tired”, he leaned on Falconer’s shoulder, Tracker uncloaking behind them as Berserker jumped down from a nearby tree.

“Home”, Berserker purred in what sounded to be his natural voice, but Sniper was so tired he didn’t notice as he got picked up by Falconer, who nuzzled him with his mask as they walked back to where the ship was, Tracker’s dogs following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 10th chapter woohoo, how far we've come huh?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors, please!

Sniper hugged Falconer as he dozed in and out as they took him to the ship, Sniper could hear the sounds of parachutes and cages dropping around them. Their hunt had barely finished and another one was already being set up. 

Falconer’s mini falcon returned to rest on Falconer’s shoulder. Sniper lazily looked at Falconer and tapped his finger on his mask, “Don’t you think I didn’t see my bracelet on it, you fucking kleptomaniac”, he chuckled and Falconer’s shoulders trembled with quiet huffs of laughing as he struggled to keep it low.

 

Sniper never thought he’d be happy in seeing that damn ship again, Falconer stopped, letting the dogs get it first. The scarred one stopping briefly to nip at Sniper’s dangling shoelaces before walking in.

Sniper smiled tiredly as the trio walked in, Falconer set him on the ground briefly, entering the code on his wrist to close the ship, preparing its departure.

Sniper sat on one of the metal cages, “Okay so”. 

The trio looked at him, Tracker already placing his hand back on his bruise as he spoke, “So..about that thing”.

Falconer and Berserker exchanged looks briefly, then back at Sniper.

“I accept to be your...mate? Partner?”. 

 

Long seconds passed before they reacted, Tracker lifted Sniper off the ground, almost crushing him until Falconer hit his arm and he loosened his grip on him, Sniper coughed a few times and chuckled, “I need to see your faces though”.

Tracker visibly stiffened and put Sniper down. Falconer snapped his head back to Berserker as if screaming for help. Berserker just shrugged.

Sniper looked between them, “What, you don’t expect me to fully commit to three beings that won’t even show me their faces, right?”.

Tracker hit Falconer's shoulder and growled, Falconer growled back at him, before looking at Sniper and mentioning him to come closer.

Sniper walked to Falconer, who mentioned to his masked face, “....ugly motherfucker”.

Sniper laughed, “I'm ready, I swear”, he took a deep breath as Falconer nodded and moved his hands to his mask, sighing as well before he plucked the mask off but didn't move it away from his face at first.

Sniper's chest was heaving with anticipation.

 

Falconer slowly moved the mask down, first revealing his forehead, it was green, mottled like his arms, as Sniper looked down, he noticed something akin to algae patterns descending on his forehead, a darker green color surrounding the soft green area in the middle like a crown.

Sniper kept looking down until he met fearful eyes, yellow like daisies, with a few specks of red here and there. Falconer had his tusks closed tightly, he didn't want to scare Sniper, he knew what humans thought of their looks.

Sniper took in all of Falconer's face and decided it fit him a lot like he knew he'd look like this, he wasn't scared, Sniper chuckled as Falconer visibly relaxed with his reaction, Sniper smiled at him, “Hi”,

Falconer clicked a few times, his tusks moving a little bit. Sniper shook his head, “You’re not ugly at all”, he turned to Berserker and Tracker, “Who’s next?”.

Berserker crossed his arms, staring at Tracker, who huffed and began taking his mask off.

Tracker’s face was darker, especially around the eyes, as was his skin, the very middle of his forehead had two small red marks like two small blood red rose petals were resting on his forehead. 

Sniper smiled and Tracker _winked_ at him, to which Sniper smacked his arm, “Oh, Fuck you”.

Tracker laughed and they all turned to Berserker. Who still had his arms crossed.

“So, do I get to see my knight in shining armor’s face?”, Sniper crossed his own arms in mock waiting.

Berserker slowly uncrossed his arms and lifted his hands to his mask, closing his fingers around it, snapping it off with a quiet ‘shhhh’ sound of what seemed to be some kind of gas, Sniper watched him intently as his forehead was revealed first, he had bigger ‘rose petals’ than Tracker, the area they covered was bigger, blood-red streaks came down from his forehead to in between eyebrows, where a human nose would be. His tusks were huge, somehow bigger than Tracker's, and that was saying something. He had little red quills on the sides of his face, almost like facial hairs.

But his eyes made Sniper shiver, he didn't know why he shivered, but whatever it was, it was as intense and powerful as Berserker's looks. His eyes were yellow with red and they stared right into Sniper's _soul_.

Berserker stepped closer to Sniper, his mandibles twitching ever so slightly as he looked down at the human. 

Sniper's expression was of absolute shock and wonder as he put the puzzle together piece by piece in his mind, “I should have known, really, your hair tips are red” 

 

Berserker chuckled as Falconer came up behind Sniper, turning his face at him to inspect his bruises, Sniper winced as he prodded them. “Okay so, what happens now? Are we gonna hunt again?”.

Berserker shook his head, gesturing with his hand that not now. 

Sniper nodded and sighed with relief, he could really use some rest, he looked at the three of them, “I'm going to shower then, I've had enough running for my life for a day”, Sniper unzipped his vest and left it over the cage along with his rifle,walking over to the door, disappearing as he walked down the dark corridor.

Tracker fiddled with his mask in hand, his human was going to shower….and he accepted them, right? Tracker looked at Berserker to see his mandibles flared and his arms crossed, Tracker huffed and Falconer patted his shoulder, putting his mask back on as he walked off as well.

 

Sniper slipped out of his dirty clothes, setting them aside to wash later, and stepped inside the transparent cubicle, pressing the weird buttons on the panel he's had to memorize if he didn't want cold water every time he showered.

Sniper hummed as he felt the hot water hit his hair and go down smoothly. He got his washing cloth and set to work, first on his face, hissing when he forgot about his bruises. 

Falconer walked by the bathroom and caught a glimpse of Sniper in the shower, as every door was left open for him to come and go as he pleased. 

Falconer stopped on his tracks and kept watching, aware that this was wrong but not caring at the same time. Until Tracker hit the back of his head, and he snarled. They bickered for a second until an ahem was heard.

They both turned to see Sniper staring at them, ”There's no need to fight I'm almost done”.

Tracker chuckled inside his mask. If he only knew what they were really fighting about. 

Falconer snorted and walked inside the bathroom and stood by the cubicle, signaling he was next.

Tracker was baffled, he didn't know Falconer was this sly and cunning, the fucker snatched the best spot.

Tracker snarled and got behind him, Falconer used his body to block Sniper's naked one from him. Falconer was going to pay for this.

 

Falconer, on the other hand, had his fun watching Sniper's delicious form as he showered while still pissing Tracker off. 

Sniper turned his face to look at them through the glass as he had his back to them, “You can get in, I'm leaving”, he said, snatching his towel off the hook and wrapping it around his hips, as he left and Falconer got in, laughing all the while, Tracker could only growl as the only bit he saw was the silhouette of Sniper's toned backside.

 

As Sniper walked to his room, dripping wet, he walked by to see Berserker sitting at his chair at the main cabin, Sniper stopped for a second as he looked back, Falconer and Tracker still were in the shower room. 

Sniper ran to his room to get changed and came back still rubbing the towel against his hair to dry it, he walked up to Berserker's side, about to speak when he paid attention to the screen, Berserker was watching the new hunt take form. New humans being dropped from a different ship, along with a few cages.

Sniper reminded himself that these people were criminals and that it was his job to eliminate them, not pity them.

Only that this time, he wasn't the one going after them. 

Sniper looked back at Berserker to find him already looking at him through the mask.

Sniper sighed, “Hi, I, uh, I just wanted to say thanks,for...earlier”. Sniper looked to the side briefly, remembering Rosa's behavior and actions, and the panic he felt, despite pushing her off, Sniper felt both weak and powerless at that moment, and it shamed him that he needed help just to tell a woman off.

Sniper was brought back to reality when Berserker pulled on his arm, making him stand between his legs, facing him, even still sitting, Berserker’s face was at Sniper’s chest level.  
Sniper’s breath hitched as he felt Berserker’s hands snaking up his back, pulling him even closer to himself, making Sniper put his hands on his chest for support, or else he’d fall over him, tripping on the chair.

Sniper could almost feel Berserker’s stare through the mask, having seen his eyes and how intense they were, Sniper felt every bit vulnerable but he found that he didn’t mind it, not this time. 

He could feel Berserker’s heart beating under his hand, Berserker probably could hear his too, considering how fast it was beating.

_“Mate”_ , was the only word that left Berserker’s mask as he placed one of his huge hands on the middle of Sniper’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, these are the pictures I used for their faces descriptions!  
>  Tracker: https://www.flickr.com/photos/30595774@N06/6831014867  
> Falconer: https://www.flickr.com/photos/30595774@N06/6831002187  
> And Berserker: https://www.sideshow.com/storage/product-images/400049/the-berserker-predator_predator_gallery_5c4c581bc2fc4.jpg
> 
> Big, big thanks to everyone that has been sticking with me through this <3 Your comments and interaction mean the world to me, this wouldn't be possible without your support <3
> 
> As always, if you got any requests or questions about this or just yautjas in general, you can find me on Tumblr! I'm wthtorke on there <3 c: Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors, please!

Sniper panted as he ran as fast as he could, dodging a blade that flew over his head and crashed into the wall next to him, he stumbled on the corridor and almost fell down, letting out a frustrated snarl, he ran for the storage room where he left his rifle, Sniper jumped over the boxes, grabbing his rifle and aiming at the door, where Falconer walked in.

Sniper could feel his heart about to explode as Falconer extended another blade from his wrist gauntlet, walking over to where Sniper was taking cover. “Why are you doing this?! What did I do wrong!?”, Sniper panted as Falconer got closer, snarling and lifting his blade to strike him. Sniper choked on a sob as he pointed his rifle to Falconer’s chest, “Stop! Stop! I’ll shoot you!”,Sniper’s finger was locked in place, he pulled the trigger three times, hearing the useless ‘clicks’ of his empty gun. _“No!”_ Sniper’s tear stained eyes widened as he watched Falconer’s blade descend on him.

 

“NO!”, Sniper jumped with a start as his chest heaved, with freshly shed, hot tears streaming down his face, he looked around his little room, it was devoid of other people. Sniper let out a shaky breath as he put his hands on his face, doing his best to control his breathing.

Feeling too shaken to go back to sleep so soon, Sniper got up and walked around, rubbing his arms as he felt the ship’s cold climate, Sniper went to the storage room, the path lighting up as he walked.

Sniper looked around, his rifle was stored neatly in a shelf with his vest, the cages and boxes were stacked one on top of the other, Sniper sighed, his dream was so vivid, his brain was cruel. Taking the one he trusted the most and turning it against him, making him doubt himself and his choices.

Sniper snapped back to reality when he heard a huff near his leg, looking down, his scarred buddy was awake and looking up at him from the cage’s door.

Sniper smiled slightly and crouched down to its level, it looked content to see him, huffing as Sniper chuckled at it. Sniper sat down on the cold ground and sighed, lifting one hand to the metal cage door, some of its horns poked through as it tried to get closer to Sniper’s hand.

Sniper let his smile grow into a chuckle as he caressed what he could of the strange dog, “We are best buds now, huh?”, Sniper’s smile faded a few seconds later as he remembered his nightmare, “You wouldn’t hurt me, would you?”, Sniper asked, receiving another huff as a response. He smiled again, “Yeah, I know you wouldn’t, neither would they”, Sniper sighed, “The human mind is just shit sometimes, makes you feel stuff you’re not supposed to”. Sniper said, tracing one of the dog’s scars with his fingers until a low purr startled him, looking at the open door, stood Falconer, armourless, with his mask on, Sniper didn’t know aliens could look sleepy, but Falconer sure did, he was wobbly, as if he had just gotten out of bed.

“Hi, uh...was I too noisy?”, Sniper laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.  
Falconer shook his head and pointed at Sniper’s collar, and then at his chest, making a rapid heartbeat gesture with his hand.

Sniper could feel his whole face get red in embarrassment, of course, his collar alerted them of his nightmare rush.

“I...it was just a nightmare, sorry, I couldn't really sleep so, I came to see my friend here”, Sniper gestured to the sleepy looking dog.

“I'm going to bed….sometime soon”, Sniper looked down, feeling very miserable, he'd seen and dreamed of far worse things than this, this nightmare was supposed to mean nothing to him.

Falconer stepped forward, crouching down and lifting Sniper’s chin up with his hand as tenderly as he could, he purred and pointed at Sniper and then at himself, _“Get sum' sleep, boy”_.

Sniper nodded, “Yeah, I'll go to bed”. Falconer shook his head and pointed at both of them again, this time crossing his fingers together, _“Sleep”_.

Sniper's eyes widened as he realized what he meant, “Ohh, you want to sleep with me”.

Falconer nodded, now cupping Sniper's face with his hand, wiping away what was left of his tears with one clawed thumb.

Sniper nodded, coming forth to hug Falconer, who let out a surprised thrill but instantly hugged Sniper back, purring loudly in satisfaction.

Falconer picked Sniper up from the front, Sniper's legs wrapping around Falconer's waist as he walked them to Sniper's room, Sniper waving goodbye to the yawning dog in the cage.

Upon arriving in the bedroom, Falconer laid Sniper down on the bed as he took his mask off, placing it carefully against Sniper's bed before climbing on it too.

Sniper smiled as his hands went to Falconer's face, cupping his cheeks as Falconer purred, looking at him in the dim light.

Sniper chuckled and brought their faces closer, “Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite you”, that being said, Sniper closed his eyes as he kissed Falconer's forehead, laughing softly at the intense purring that emerged seconds later.

Sniper smiled as Falconer snaked his arms around him, pulling him closer, Sniper sighed in relief and kissed him again, between the eyes this time, he lingered there for a moment, not breaking the soft kiss, hearing Falconer's purring and feeling his hands caress and palm at Sniper's body.

When Sniper pulled back to look at Falconer, he was already staring at him, Sniper wrapped his arms around his neck as he gave him one last kiss on his closed tusks, then shifting to hug Falconer's torso as he hugged him back. 

Sniper pressed his face on the crook of Falconer's neck, sighing contentedly as he caressed Falconer's back, feeling the difference between their skin textures. 

Falconer brought one hand up to caress Sniper's hair and neck, Falconer was happy he could do this, finally embrace and protect someone smaller than him. He chuckled to himself, finally, he wasn’t the smallest anymore.

 

Sniper woke up to the sound of rapid clicking and huffs, he slowly cracked his eyes open and yawned, looking up to see Tracker and Berserker, both armourless and staring down at a very smug looking Falconer.

Sniper was confused, he rubbed his eye and yawned again, before being _snatched_ off of the bed and off of Falconer’s arms.

Fully awake now, Sniper found himself over Berserker’s shoulder, blanket, and everything. As he lifted his head, he laughed as Falconer struggled over Tracker’s shoulder as well, pulling on Tracker’s dreads as he laughed of him, squeezing his thighs as he walked.

Sniper was dropped on a huge bed, an enormous, gigantic, bed. It had blankets made of fur, Sniper really didn't know what creature it belonged to.

Sniper looked around the room, it was very dark, the little light that shone through from under the bed was a red light, the same hue from his collar.

Sniper had little time to see the rest of the room as a purring Berserker climbed on top of the bed, well, on top of _him_. Sniper stared up at him as Berserker tilted his head up by his chin.

Sniper feels his face heat up as Berserker slightly rubbed his thumb over Sniper's chin.

 

He almost screamed when a flying Falconer was thrown right beside him on the bed, making Sniper almost be thrown to the ceiling from Falconer's weight coming down on the bed.

Berserker sighed and looked at Falconer, who pointed at Tracker, who was laughing his ass off as he closed the door and walked over to the bed.

Berserker gestured for Falconer to move to the edge of the bed, and move he did, he had his turn with their mate alone already.

Berserker moved to the corner of the bed, laying against the metal wall, he opened his arms and made a ‘come’ gesture at Sniper.

Sniper's face felt like it would melt off at any minute, he looked to the side briefly before crawling over to Berserker, who simply pulled him against his chest.

Sniper rested his head on Berserker's chest and found it that he was even warmer than Falconer, unconsciously snuggling up to him as Berserker fixed his blanket over his waist.

Tracker cracked his knuckles as he, too, crawled over to Sniper and laid beside him, sandwiching Sniper between himself and Berserker. Tracker purred as he tangled his legs with Sniper's, resting his arm over Sniper's waist.

Sniper smiled and put his hand over Tracker's as he yawned again.

Falconer scooted close to Tracker and laid almost over him, resting half of his body on Tracker's back as he settled, soon enough he also started to purr.

Sniper chuckled as he listened to all the intense purring, slowly feeling his body going lax again, he nuzzled into Berserker's chest again, mumbling a “Goodnight”, before falling asleep between his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5 am, I'm v tired, but have this 1500 words fluff, as always, I'm wthtorke on Tumblr lmao, peace


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors!

Sniper slowly cracked his eyes open, breathing deeply as he stirred awake, he was still covered with his grey animal pelt blanket but Berserker and Falconer were nowhere to be seen, ‘how in the world did two big ass aliens get up without waking me up?’ Sniper thought, rubbing his eye as he tried to sit up.

Sniper looked behind him when he felt Tracker’s arm tighten around his waist, as he was met with Tracker’s intense gaze, Sniper could feel his face burn from it, eyes widening slightly in realization he was finally alone with him. 

 

Sniper laughed as Tracker closed his hand around his shoulder and pulled him back down to the bed, “Okay, okay, I’ll stay down”, Sniper turned around to face Tracker as he laid down again. Tracker purred and pressed both of their bodies flush against each other, chest to chest, Sniper never ceased to be impressed by how warm they feel.

Tracker hugged him close with one hand as the other went to his cheek again, to rub at his big bruise, it was starting to heal, purple in the middle and greenish at the edges, Tracker closed his tusks tightly as he ran his fingers over it.

Sniper, however, was focused on something else. As Tracker felt his face, Sniper let himself rest his hands on Tracker’s chest, he knew how strong his legs were, he saw that when jumped over the trap field with him on his back, but he never had the time or well, the chance to pay attention to the details, he was never really alone with Tracker like this.

As his thoughts drifted back to that day, he remembered the way Tracker touched his face in that field, just like he was now, he looked distressed when he noticed his bruises and...satisfied? when he learned that Sniper had won the little fight that caused them, “You really care about me, don’t you?”, Sniper looked back up at Tracker’s face, his voice also making him look down at him, Tracker nodded slightly, stilling his hand on Sniper’s cheek.

Sniper smiled a bit, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Tracker’s neck, their chests really rubbing against each other now. Tracker wrapped both of his arms around Sniper’s body, letting his hands roam on his back, Sniper sighed with delight until his eyes shot open when he felt Tracker’s hand traveling south. To his ass.

Sniper could feel his face heat up and his heart start racing but didn’t move to stop Tracker in any way, instead, tightening his arms around his shoulders and neck even more as he struggled not to make any embarrassing sounds as Tracker kneaded his ass.

Tracker loved human clothing. Sniper’s pants were so thin he could feel the toned muscles under it as he squeezed and caressed his buttocks. He could feel how fast Sniper’s heart was beating just from having their chests pressed together, he chuckled at Sniper’s soft gasp when he gave him a firm squeeze before moving his hand even further, pulling one of Sniper’s legs over his own thigh, wrapping it around his waist as he pressed their crotches together now, Sniper’s breath hitched as he felt something _hard_ against his own swelling member, the thin pair of pants giving him out just like that.  
Tracker was chuckling at Sniper’s gasps until a low moan escaped his mouth, Tracker froze the second he heard that delicious sound, something primal snapping inside of him, triggered by the one sound he thought he wasn’t going to hear anytime soon.

Closing his eyes for a second, Tracker could almost _taste_ the thick cloud of his mate’s aroused scent around them, what a joy, he was finally accepted.

 

Sniper gasped as Tracker rocked their hips together, squeezing his thighs and ass while at it. Sniper could feel the outline of Tracker’s own lust and well, he wasn’t expecting any of them to be...small, but Sniper had his doubts if this was ever going to fit in him, being that he was still a virgin back there.

Sniper’s thoughts were cut short when he felt Tracker’s hand making its way into his pants, stopping just over Sniper's hard dick as if waiting for him to stop him if this was too much. Sniper sighed as he nuzzled into Tracker's neck, not trusting his voice to give him permission.

Tracker purred as he dove his hand in, slowly feeling every inch of Sniper's sex, and how pleased he was to find out that Sniper's tip was already leaking pre-come.

Feeling his chest rattle with the intense purring, Tracker palmed Sniper before wrapping his fingers around his length, very mindful of his claws. He could tell his mate was nervous, the second strongest scent coming off of him in waves was of nervousness. Tracker took his time as not to overwhelm Sniper, slowly pumping Sniper's member in hand, dragging the tip of his finger over the wet head as Sniper struggled to keep still in his hold.

Sniper could feel himself slowly losing his sanity, his heart was going to explode at any minute and he didn't care in the slightest bit, his brain was mush and all he could do was to pant and whine as Tracker withdrew his hand from his front and going for the back this time.

Sniper wondered if Tracker was enjoying teasing him like this, but only when Sniper felt Tracker spreading his toned ass cheeks apart did he understand _what_ he was really aiming at.

Tracker purred and rubbed his cheek on Sniper's as one single finger, wet with Sniper's own come, teased his tight hole.

Sniper did his best to relax and let Tracker take care of him, Tracker's claw didn't bother him like he thought it would, but then again, _how many times had Tracker fingered someone?_ .

Sniper let out a surprised gasp as Tracker slid the first finger in with ease, his other hand roaming Sniper's body with caresses and gentle strokes, momentarily distracting Sniper from the discomfort of the thicker-than-normal finger inside of him.

Discomfort soon turned into curious sparks of pleasure as Tracker worked and bent his finger in ways Sniper never thought would really get a reaction from him.

Sniper groaned as a second finger was slowly introduced, now starting to feel the strain on his tight muscles. Tracker got a hold of Sniper's thigh with his free hand and slowly ground both of their sexes together, and even still with the light cloth layer between them, Sniper moaned as any relief for the pain he was feeling took him somewhere else completely.

 

Soon Tracker was scissoring Sniper's hole, trying to ease the muscles for something much bigger than just his two fingers. Tracker pushed and withdrew to the point Sniper thought he was taking his fingers off of him, to only then push them back all the way in, making Sniper moan and huff at the new strange, but delicious feeling.

"Oh, fuck-, come onn..please, please, I can't hold it much-..longer", Sniper tried speaking in between pants and incoherent noises, but it only amused Tracker.

Did his mate really think they were stopping at just one orgasm?

Taking fingers off of Sniper, Tracker unglued their chests from one another as he sat up, leaving a very flustered, panting Sniper still laying down.

Tracker chuckled as he started pulling Sniper's pants off, who just lifted his hips so Tracker wouldn't _rip_ his precious pair of pants off.

Tracker took in the sweet vision of the feast laid out for him, Sniper's chest was heaving, his face and neck were red from embarrassment and shyness, his eyes barely slits as he stared up at him with a hungry expression.

Needless to say, Tracker was going to breed his mate until he couldn't take any of him anymore.

_"Breed him until he's full of me"_. He recalled telling Berserker. And it was finally time to make that promise justice.

 

Tracker unfastened his loincloth, revealing his already erect and leaking sex, the sight of him apparently pleased his mate, judging by the way his breath hitched.

 

Tracker let out a low chuckle as he crawled over Sniper, engulfing his small frame with his hulking one. Tracker caressed Sniper's face with one hand as the other lifted his thigh and wrapped his leg around Tracker's hips. 

Tracker's dick was already wet, his own natural fluid coating his length making him ready to breed his mate whenever he wanted.

Sniper panted in anticipation as Tracker rubbed some of his own fluid over Sniper's ass. Tracker wasn't long, he was sure longer than a human man, but he was thick, his girth would surely make Sniper see stars, hopefully, fewer stars with all the care he's had to prepare him for it.

Tracker purred as he prodded Sniper's hole with his tip, slowly adding more force as Sniper's muscles resisted the big bulbous head.

After one quick hard shove-, and one small startled scream from Sniper-, Tracker was in, he tightened his grip on Sniper's leg to prevent him from moving, and himself from losing control.

Sniper was hot,hot, slick, and so very _tight_. Tracker wanted nothing more than to pound his mate into oblivion, but he couldn't, this wasn't the way he wanted things to go, he wouldn't forgive himself for hurting his mate, so he waited, he ran his thumb in circles on Sniper's thigh with one hand as his other hand went for Sniper's-, now soft-, member.

Sniper had his eyes shut tightly, biting his bottom lip as he tried very hard to relax and ignore the pain, but it was too much, he had to remind himself how to breathe as he struggled not to move and make things worse.

Sniper came back to reality when he felt Tracker's hand closing around his sex and slowly working it up and down, Sniper tilted his head back into the pillows as he let out one long, low moan of delight.

Tracker was really having trouble to contain himself. Stroking his mate, Tracker slowly tried to move, taking his hand off of Sniper's thigh to slowly massage the rim of muscles that were so tightly wrapped around him, in the hopes of getting Sniper to relax.

Tracker gently moved his hips, mindful of Sniper's tender muscles as he forced himself in him inch by inch.

 

By the time Tracker was fully buried inside of his precious mate, Sniper had tears rolling freely down his face and his chest twitched from time to time with soft, quiet sobs.

Tracker bent down and hugged Sniper's body to his, finally able to embrace his mate properly now that they were conjoined, gently caressing Sniper's face, drying his tears with one clawed thumb as he purred for him, Tracker knew he was in pain but still endured it for him,so they could be together and Tracker was definitely going to reward him for that.

Sniper wrapped his arms around Tracker's back, still sniffling a bit but thankfully not crying so much anymore, he took a moment to breathe and calm down, looking up at Tracker as he caressed his cheek. Sniper pulled Tracker's face down to his so he could kiss him, when Sniper's lips connected with Tracker's cheek, the purring stopped for a second, coming back twice as loud right after, making Sniper chuckle a bit, "I hope big Black likes kisses as much as you and big Green do", he smiled, the same smile fading a bit after, "I hope I'll know your real names someday", he kissed Tracker's cheek again, slowly this time, "at least I know you're Tracker", he muttered against Tracker's face as he kissed him.

Tracker grunted at the kisses, hugging Sniper's body even closer to him as he finally started to move ever so slowly. Sniper groaned a bit and closed his eyes, holding on to Tracker for his life.

Tracker held back a growl of pleasure as he finally began moving more rapidly, Sniper's walls seemed only to get tighter by the second.

 

Sniper's groans and pained whines turned into startled moans of pleasure and bliss as Tracker's dick reached one spot that made him see stars and kept pounding there mercilessly.

Sniper wrapped his legs tightly around Tracker's hips as he moaned and panted from the thrusting, getting rocked back and forth as Tracker’s powerful thrusts came in and out of him, Sniper was very sure he’d already had hit his head on the wall behind him had Tracker not been holding him down the entire time.

Sniper huffed and gasped as Tracker seemed to go deeper and deeper, never leaving space for him to recover from last thrust’s pleasure spike.

It wasn't long until Sniper came for the first time, dragging out a long, low moan as his come spilled over his belly. Only then did Tracker slow down and went for long, sensual strokes as he stroked Sniper’s own sex, coaxing out every drop of come he could from his newly claimed mate.

Tracker groaned and purred as he hugged Sniper close again, enlacing his arms under Sniper’s own arms and lifting him up in one swift motion, now upon his knees, Tracker supported both Sniper and himself as he leaned Sniper against the wall and coaxed Sniper to wrap his legs around him once more.

Sniper barely had time to do so as Tracker started thrusting again, much quicker and harder than before, right up his sweet spot, every time. Sniper’s moans were reduced to rushed _“Ah-”s_ of pleasure and shock as he was practically bounced on Tracker’s member, with barely any time to breathe as his eye rolled to the back of his skull from being so overstimulated in such short period of time.

Sniper did let out a startled scream as he came a second time along with Tracker’s own loud roar as Sniper felt thick, hot ropes of come shoot up inside of him.

 

Both Sniper and Tracker stayed still as they regained their breath, Sniper’s hands closed around Tracker’s face as he took the opportunity to kiss and rub their faces together, Tracker’s purring picking up as he slowly lowered their bodies back to the bed, never letting go of Sniper as he himself caressed his back and let himself enjoy the kisses he was getting.

 

They rested for what seemed to be seconds before the door swooshed open. Sniper shot up as if his mother had walked in on him and his...space boyfriend.

 

At the door were both Falconer and Berserker, Falconer’s chest was heaving, undoubtedly smelling the thick cloud of sex in the air , he was almost huffing through his mask as he looked at Berserker once and started walking over to the bed in rushed strides as he yanked his armor off and tossed it to the ground, staring at Sniper the whole time, only with his mask still on when he reached the bed. Sniper almost trembled in his sitting position as Falconer took his mask off and let it fall to the ground, all but jumping on him, making Sniper laugh as he was nuzzled and caressed by a seemly happy Falconer as he purred and nuzzled into Sniper’s neck, swatting Tracker’s hand as he tried to reach for Sniper earning a chuckle from him.

Berserker walked slowly to the bed, also removing his armor, piece by piece but placing it neatly on the shelves near the bed, before crossing his arms and looking at Tracker.

_“You deflowered our mate without us.”_

Tracker shrugged as he glanced at the way Falconer nuzzled and caressed a very willing Sniper, “He might just get deflowered without you again if you’re not fast enough”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest thing I've ever written is gay alien sex and I don't regret it.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so, sorry for the late, some shit happened, I got sick and then I got dental braces and I was really really bad for like, 4 weeks, things were shit but they're starting to get better so expect more chapters with less 'lateness' lol, as always I'm wthtorke on Tumblr, feel free to message me on there and all, see ya.


	14. Chapter 14

Berserker sighed as he rubbed his temples, “Falconer, take our human to the washroom, he reeks of Tracker”, Berserker said, pointing at the general direction of said washroom.

Falconer hummed absently, his face still very much buried into Sniper’s neck as he lifted him off the bed, carrying him out the door, nuzzling a very tired Sniper, who was trying his best to stay awake.

“And _you_ ”, Berserker turned to Tracker, who was still lying naked on their shared bed, “Get dressed and come see this”, Berserker huffed and walked off as Tracker only winked at him in response.

 

-

 

Falconer was glad he wouldn’t have to undress Sniper to shower, the poor boy looked like he had liquid for bones, Falconer set him back on the ground as he closed the bathroom stall behind them, turning the hot water on. 

Falconer purred as he hugged Sniper to him, Sniper gladly accepted the support, mumbling happily at the hot water hitting his back and traveling down his very tender backside.

Falconer chuckled as he caressed Sniper’s face, his other hand roaming down his back, Sniper groaned a little as he felt thick streaks of come running down his legs, heating his face up in an intense blush instantly as Falconer dragged his finger through the come streaks, bringing it back up covered in Tracker's come.

Sniper gulped as Falconer looked at his finger and then down at him, backing Sniper up against the wall as he purred deeply from his chest, earning a reaction from Sniper’s tired body in return.

Falconer chuckled, pulling Sniper back into his chest again, amused at how easily aroused Sniper got just from some touching. Picking the washcloth up, Falconer began washing Sniper's back, having Sniper rest his face on his chest as he washed him.

Sniper wrapped his arms around Falconer's waist loosely as he sighed, relaxing, letting his mate take care of him, Sniper was very surprised with such gestures, Falconer was the one that he always had more intimacy with, even though he coupled with Tracker first.

Snapping out of his thoughts when Falconer lifted his face up by his chin, Sniper smiled as Falconer touched foreheads with him, he had the habit of doing this when they were alone and if Sniper said he didn’t like it, he was definitely lying.

He was also lying if he said he wasn’t turned on again.

And Falconer noticed it.  
Chuckling, Falconer slightly shook his head while still holding Sniper’s face. Looking down at him, Falconer let go of the washing cloth and lifted his other hand to Sniper’s face, bringing it closer to his own, closing his tusks tightly, Falconer purred as his tusks met Sniper’s soft lips, in their version of a kiss.

Sniper, on another hand, could feel himself slowly melting in Falconer’s arms, bringing his arms up around Falconer’s shoulder, or what he could reach of his shoulders, Sniper had to stay on his toe tips to be able to reach Falconer’s tusks.

And again, Falconer noticed it.

 

Snaking his arms around Sniper, Falconer picked him up, closing Sniper’s legs around his waist before he simply sat down. Back against the cold wall, Falconer relished all the kisses and soft moans he got from Sniper as the hot water cascaded down Sniper’s own back, wetting his skin and giving it a soft reddish color because of it’s high temperature.

Falconer purred as he could feel his own sheath opening, his member had grown tight in it as Sniper continued to kiss and touch him.

Soon Sniper was met, yet again, with the extreme difference between his and his mate’s shafts.

Sniper panted as he stared at both their members together, his pinkish tone a bright contrast to Falconer’s red, slightly green one.

Falconer purred at Sniper’s aroused scent, pleased that he caused such reactions in Sniper. Falconer straightened his back as he nuzzled into Sniper’s neck, slowly bringing one of his hands down, closing around their members, rubbing them together as he moved his hand up and down.

Sniper groaned as he closed his eyes tightly, leaning into Falconer as he panted, feeling the heat pool deep in his belly, still very sensitive and sore from Tracker’s ministrations.

Not that he was going to stop because of that.

Muttering a series of _“Oh God”_ s and _“Ah”s_ , Sniper bit on his hand knuckles as he felt the spikes of pleasure invade his system and poison his brain, turning it into mush just like his body felt in Falconer’s hands.

Falconer, watching his lover’s face contort with pleasure, had other plans.

In one smooth move, Falconer held Sniper’s body to his as he sat on his feet. Sniper gasped with the sudden movement but held onto Falconer, he knew very well where this was going.

And he couldn’t wait for it.

Falconer purred as he lifted Sniper high enough that his member slipped under him, now between Sniper’s round cheeks. 

Falconer knew Sniper didn’t really need any more preparation for he had just coupled with Tracker. Falconer wasn’t as girthy as Tracker, but he sure was a little longer than him.

Going for Sniper’s neck, Falconer’s tusks grazed against the fine skin of Sniper’s throat, leaving sharp red lines as he went, forked tongue licking upon his chin, a distraction as he angled his head against Sniper’s hole, and judging by Sniper’s soft gasp and head tilting back, granting him open access to his throat, it worked.

 

Sniper rested his hands on Falconer’s hard pecs as he slowly felt himself being penetrated again, gently this time. Falconer had way more patience than a lust-driven Tracker, and Sniper was very grateful for it.

Falconer’s purring got louder and deeper by the second as he felt himself get involved with his mate’s heat. Shaking with excitement, Falconer tried his best not to hurt Sniper by being impatient, his own toes curled, claws scratching the wet floor of the washroom as he tried to focus.

It wasn’t long until Sniper was fully sitting on Falconer’s lap, completely seated on his member. Both panting quite heavily, both from strain and anticipation as they waited for Sniper to get accustomed to such girth inside of him.

Sniper wrapped his arms around Falconer’s neck as their eyes locked on each other, Sniper’s deep brown with Falconer’s clear green ones. Without his mask, Falconer couldn’t really communicate with him, he only knew a few English words himself, but somehow it wasn’t needed. Sniper could read Falconer’s eyes just as he was sure Falconer could read his. The only thing keeping him firmly in reality was the warm water falling down his back and splashing onto the floor.

Testing his luck, Sniper slowly rolled his hips, earning a deep growl from Falconer, who dug his claws slightly into Sniper’s ass as he held him firmly on his lap. 

When the pain was just dull spikes up and down his backside, Sniper nodded at Falconer, who all but hugged Sniper’s middle, and got up enough to crouch and started thrusting up into Sniper at a fast pace.

Sniper became a moaning mess in less than a minute. Perplexed by both Falconer’s strength and swiftness, Sniper could only hold onto him and let himself be driven mad by the pleasure his mate inflicted upon him. 

The water was now falling onto Falconer’s back as he was crouched under the shower, the droplets of water hitting Sniper’s chest and legs, the sinful sound of skin slapping against skin had Sniper’s face bright red. Never in his life had he thought about something so lewd, let alone _do_ said lewd thing.

It was like Falconer knew him better than himself. Angling his hips just _so_ that Sniper thought he was going to pass out from the intensity of everything. 

Half words and moans were everything Sniper could muster out of his mouth at the time, screaming in surprise once when he felt Falconer’s tongue playing with one of his nipples, slapping one hand to his mouth as soon as the scream left his lips.

To which Falconer took a hold of his hand, lowering and pinning it to his lower back as he continued to lick and tease his nipples as he thrusted harder and harder into his mate.

Losing control of himself, Sniper’s own dick was rock hard, trapped against his and Falconer’s belly, the friction between both of them enough to make Sniper drip with pre-cum.

Falconer delighted himself in his mate’s gasps and moans and wasn’t surprised when he struggled a bit more and climaxed for the first time, dirtying his own belly and Falconer’s chest, panting hard with closed eyes as he emptied himself on both of them.

Falconer slowed his thrusts down a notch, enough to let Sniper ride through his wave without overwhelming him. Falconer smelled the scent of fresh tears and couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride, he knew tears weren’t always a bad thing for humans, being able to bring such strong emotions upon his mate pleased him to no end.

Picking his pace up again, Falconer let go of Sniper’s pinned hand as he grabbed the back of his neck firmly, tightening his hold around his torso as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his own climax.

Sniper couldn’t help the tears that blended with the shower water, he felt overstimulated in more ways than one, he was never so happy in his whole life and by God, he didn’t even know their real _names._

Sniper let out a long moan as he finally felt the hot gushes of Falconer’s come coat his walls. Falconer’s shoulder tensed as he growled, followed by a short roar as he panted, sitting back down on the wet floor, still very much in his mate.

Sniper panted as he hugged Falconer, kissing whatever he could reach of him, forehead, cheeks, tusks, everything.

Falconer purred as he let himself get kissed by his mate, only opening his eyes when he heard a familiar clicking sound by the door, where Berserker stood with his arms crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall, it's been a long while lmao, many things happened and are still happening, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not giving up on this fic, anywho-,  
> I'm most active on tumblr! I'm wthtorke on there, I answer yautja asks, short stories, headcanons, and whatnot, feel free to stop by and say hi! 
> 
> I also made a little ko-fi page, not that I'm expecting anything out of anyone, really, but if you'd like to support me and this fic by that, I'd be just as grateful! 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://wthtorke.tumblr.com/
> 
> Aaaand my ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/wthtorke
> 
> See you soon in another update!

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know what you think!


End file.
